Breaking Free
by MaryAnnEwing
Summary: Learning to live again is never easy. Learning to love is even harder. Can Bella let go of the past and accept Edward's heart, or will her fears keep her from moving on? All Human - Mature themes - Violence
1. The Breaking Point

**A/N: Okay. So here's chapter one of my new story. It will have a different tone to it than _To Love and Protect_ did. As you'll see with the first chapter, it will be darker. So, just as a precaution, I will warn you that Bella is in an abusive situation. If you aren't comfortable with it, please don't read. Disclaimer: SM owns all characters from the book.**

**This will mostly be from Bella's POV. If there are any changes, I will note them.  
**

**

* * *

**"Isabella! Where's dinner?" I flinched as I hurried to get the food off the stove. He was in a bad mood today which would not bode well for me.

"I coming, James." I ran into the dining room, setting the food down a little too hard on the table. As I made to move back into the kitchen, he grabbed my wrist.

"You know it's supposed to be on the table when I get home. Never make me wait again. _Never!_" His grip tightened until I cried out. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." I whimpered, almost a whisper. Tonight would not be good. I made my way back to the stove to grab the garlic bread I prepared to go with the pasta. I placed it gently on the table before taking my seat across from my boyfriend.

As I made to reach for the spoon, he shot me a look that stopped me dead. "You aren't eating that. I won't have a fat girlfriend. Make a salad or starve." I nodded, too afraid to speak.

Once more, I entered the kitchen. As much as I wanted to cry, I knew that would only set him off more. It was better if I waited for him to leave tomorrow for his meeting in Florida. It would be safer when there was a thousand miles between us.

I took my salad, and also a glass of water, back to the dining room. He was already finished eating, but waited until I finished so that he knew I wouldn't go behind his back and eat anything else.

Once finished, I quietly picked up our dishes and took them to the kitchen. I stared longingly at the dish washer but knew he would retaliate if I used it. After running the water, I began the task of cleaning our dishes, as slowly as I could.

I made my way upstairs and heard water running. _Good. He's in the shower. Maybe he'll go to sleep before I am done tonight._ Of course, I knew that was too much to ask for.

I took out the suits he would need for his trip and went into the utility room to set up the ironing board and iron. As I worked, I thought back over the year and couldn't believe how much James had changed.

When I first met him, he was the man of my dreams. He was tall with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was sweet and charming, always opening doors, carrying my books at school. He even managed to win over my father, Charlie, who was with the FBI.

But, somewhere over the last year, he changed. It was almost like a switch inside him was flipped. It started innocently enough. We were arguing and he pushed me, causing me to fall and hit my head on the table. He immediately jumped to action, apologizing and taking care of my wound.

After the next few fights, supposedly because I was "flirting" with others in our classes, his caring ways stopped. So did the visible wounds. He began to hit and kick me in places that wouldn't be visible.

Then, one night I made the mistake of telling him no. He didn't take no for an answer and raped me. Since then, he hasn't tried to seduce me. He just shoves me down on the bed or against the wall and takes what he wants. Then, I spend half the night in the tub washing away the dirty feeling.

My best friend, Alice, tried to warn me about him. She said something just didn't feel right. Alice was known to be right on with those gut feelings of hers. I didn't want her to be right. I wanted James to be my dream. After all, he noticed me when all of the others around me were so much prettier.

I hung the first suit on the door and moved on to the next, still thinking about the past.

When James first approached me, I was 5'4" and around 125 pounds. I wasn't extremely skinny like the others in my classes. Where they were blonde with big eyes, I had long, curly brown hair and rather dull brown eyes. I was on the pale side compared to the tanning bed queens.

Now, I had lost probably 20 pounds. Not because I wanted to, no, because James made me. I was even paler than I originally had been. I kept my hair pulled back from my face because he wanted to see my eyes when he talked to me. He said that way he would know if I was lying. I had begun to withdraw into myself. My degree was wasting away as he wouldn't let me work. To top it off, he had cut off all communication I had with Alice and most of the communication I had with my father.

"Isabella!" _Oh, no. He's going to do this before he goes to bed._

Without responding, I made my way to the bedroom. As I entered the door, I felt two rough hands push me against the wall. My forehead connected hard, causing me to yell out. "Shut up, you stupid bitch."

He pushed my skirt up around my waste and literally ripped off my panties before shoving roughly into me. A couple thrusts later, he was finished.

He pushed away and I fell to the ground. It seemed the pain of these encounters was getting worse each time. I waited until I heard the bed creak beneath him before I crawled my way to the bathroom in the hallway.

I stripped down and looked at myself in the mirror. My entire torso was covered in bruises and I was bleeding from the most recent event. Knowing I still had to finish ironing his clothes as well as pack his bag, I cleaned up quickly, using a pad to catch any bleeding.

I hobbled down stairs and back to the utility room. I finished ironing as fast as possible so that, hopefully, I could get a few hours of sleep before he woke up.

After I had his suitcase and garment bag ready and waiting by the front door, I made my way back upstairs to my own bedroom. No, we didn't share a bed unless it was convenient to him. Of course, you wouldn't hear me complain about this either.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep of disturbing dreams.

* * *

I woke up at 4 in the morning, ahead of my clock. I went downstairs to get breakfast ready for James so that he could eat before he left. I was actually in a very good mood because I knew I would have a week without him. I didn't even care that his little secretary, Victoria, would be with him. That's right. I know all about him cheating on me.

Yes, I should leave him. But, if I do, he'll just drag me back kicking and screaming. I tried to leave once before and ended up with two broken ribs.

I heard him moving around and put his food on the table. I got my regular, half a grapefruit and water, and stood by his chair waiting for him. I wasn't allowed to sit down before he did.

He ate his food quickly. He walked out the door without so much as a thank you in my direction. Honestly, I didn't care.

The phone rang and I ran to answer it. _"Hey Bella."_

"Ohmygod! Alice! You have perfect timing. He just left."

"_Awesome! Does that mean I can come and visit?"_

I thought about it for a few minutes. I would love to see her, but he probably had someone keeping an eye out on me. "I don't think that's a good idea right now, Ali. You know he has his spies."

I heard a noise as she started to answer me back. Before I had a chance to respond, I felt my head hit the floor.

"I thought I told you that you weren't to talk to her! This will teach you to disrespect me!"

I felt James' foot make contact with my side, followed by a sickening crunch. The sound of more broken ribs. But, this time he didn't just stick with my sides. His foot made contact with my face before it also stomped on my arms and legs. Then, he grabbed my head and began slamming it into the floor, over and over.

Then, just as suddenly as the attack began, it ended. The door slammed once more and he was gone.

That was the last thing I remembered before darkness overtook me.

**I warned you. But, don't worry. Bella will be okay in time. After all, this is her story. Please, R&R.**


	2. Escape

**A/N: I know. That first chapter was rather deep and disturbing. I can't say it won't happen again. James will get his, don't worry. And, for those of you wondering, this is a Bella/Edward story for a reason. But, with what she's going through, it will take some time. So, here's chapter two: Escape.**

**

* * *

**_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Through the darkness, I could hear the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I moved to turn it off but it felt like my arms had been weighed down.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Wait, that didn't sound like my alarm. Slowly, I opened my eyes and was met with bright light and blinding white walls.

Then, a voice met my ears. "Dad, she's awake! Come quick!"

Alice was suddenly leaning over me. "Bells? Are you okay?" I shook my head, trying to clear the fogginess in my head.

"Where am I?" I was so confused it wasn't funny. "I'm supposed to have dinner ready for James soon."

Alice's face suddenly morphed into one of rage. "You aren't going home, Bella. Do you even remember what happened?"

I thought for a moment. It came back in a rush, bringing pain as well. "How did I get in a hospital? The last thing I remember is James leaving for his trip."

Tears began to run down Ali's face as she spoke. "Bella, I heard everything over the phone. He didn't hang it up before he used you as his punching bag. How long has this been happening? Dad said you had a lot of old injuries."

I looked away from her, ashamed that my secret was out. "Almost a year. It wasn't his fault though. I usually do something to make him mad."

She grabbed my face to make me look at her. "It is _never_ your fault. Do you hear me? Never."

Before I could respond, Alice's father and my godfather, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, walked in. His face was full of grief.

"Bella, sweetie. Why didn't you come to us? Or, go to your dad?"

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. "I couldn't. Look at what he did this time, and that was just because I took a phone call."

He sat down in a chair beside my bed, his blue eyes gazing into my brown ones. "Bella, this can't keep happening. I pulled up your files. Not including this visit, you have been in the emergency room 5 times in the last two months. Of those five months, you had three broken fingers, two broken ribs, and various cuts and bruises. Do you know what happened this time?"

I shook my head, though I wasn't sure if I was responding to his question or telling him I didn't want to know. But, the look on his face told me I was going to find out.

He ran his fingers through his blonde hair before speaking. "On this trip, you have managed to get three broken ribs, a broken arm, your shoulder dislocated, a broken ankle, as well as a concussion and multiple cuts and bruises on your face and all over your body. How much longer are you going to take this?"

"I tried to leave before," I cried out. "I found out he was sleeping with his secretary and tried to run away from him. He found me and dragged me back."

He reached over gently, taking my hand in a fatherly manner, which is probably why I didn't pull back. "I have to ask you a personal question that might make you uncomfortable. But, I need to know so that I can put it in your file. Has James ever forced himself on you?"

I choked out a sob and pulled my hand back before rolling over, facing away from both Carlisle and Ali. That would give them their answer without my answering. I just couldn't say it out loud.

I heard him turn to Alice. "Hon, call your mom and have her prepare the guest room. Bella's coming to stay with us. She won't be going back to him if I have anything to say about it."

"Alright, dad. I'll be right back." I heard her leave the room and Carlisle gave a deep sigh.

"Bella, have you talked to your dad recently?" I just shook my head. "He doesn't let me use the phone."

I felt the bed shift as he stood. "Okay. I'm going to give you a little bit of time by yourself. I have you on a secure floor so no one can bother you." I just nodded. The sound of the door told me I was now alone.

I must have dozed off because the sound of the door opening brought me back. "Bella? Are you awake?"

I rolled over to face Alice. I was never more thankful of having her as a devoted best friend as I was at this moment. "Sweetie, we need to know if you plan to press charges."

I covered my face with my good hand, afraid to answer. If I said no, she would be mad at me. Of course, her anger would be because she was worried. If I did press charges, I would have to deal with the wrath of James. The question was, would it be worth it?

She gently moved my hand and held it, knowing I needed the comfort. We had been friends since we were two. Naturally, we knew what the other needed before they even needed it.

"You need to do this, Bella. If you don't, he's going to control you forever." I slowly looked up at her to find her deep blue eyes sparkling with tears.

"I'll do it. But, you know he'll come after me. He won't allow his reputation to be tarnished." The fear that coursed through my body shook me to the core, making me feel like I was frozen.

"Bell, look at me." I looked at her once more. "We'll keep you safe. I promise."

The conviction in her voice calmed me some, but not completely. "Alright. Make the call for me. We better do it before we leave so I don't lose my nerve."

She smiled and squeezed my hand before giving me a light peck on the cheek. "It's going to be fine. I know just who to call."

Without another word, she left the room. Taking advantage of the silence, I closed my eyes. My head was starting to throb, joining the pain I was feeling everywhere else. I refused to take pain medication. I hated the fuzzy feeling it gave me.

I slowly slipped away, falling into a dream about my mother. She was just as I remembered her. Her brown hair was blowing in the breeze as she swung on our porch swing. Her blue eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. Her sundress fluttered around her knees.

The door opening brought me back to the present once more. Alice walked back in and sat down quietly in the chair next to me. I guess the look on my face told her I was deep in thought. I was still thinking about my mother. She died in a car accident two years ago. It had been raining and froze over. She didn't see the ice and lost control, slamming into a tree. My father and I were devastated but worked our way through it. He buried himself in work; I buried myself in school. He's now a lead investigator with the FBI and I have a Master's degree in counseling.

I looked over at her, a question on my face. She knew what it was and answered quietly, "They're on their way. Dad will bring them in when they get here."

"Hey, Ali. Who does your hair?" I felt a change of topic was in need. She laughed at my off the wall question. "I go to Le Boutique to get it cut, but I color it myself." I knew she dyed it because when we were little, it was a light brown color like Esme's, her mother and my godmother.

"I think I need a good trim. Wearing my hair up all the time is killing it." She reached over and fingered my hair. "Yeah, I think you need a good condition too. I'll make you an appointment just as soon as you're feeling up to it."

"Okay." I took her hand in mine, falling silent again. I just needed the comfort. Something told me that I would be doing that a lot.

The knock on the door sounded so loud in the silence. It cracked open slightly as Carlisle poked his head in. "Bella, the officers are here." He led them inside. I knew one right away. Emmett, Alice's brother. The other looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite place him.

Emmett walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed. Uncomfortable with the closeness, I backed away. A look that was a mixture of anger and sadness passed over his face and through his brown eyes. We had always been close, just like siblings. Until James, that is.

"Bells, Ali said you wanted to press charges. We're here to take your statement. Then, we'll get started on a restraining order while we work on getting him picked up. Okay?" His voice was gentle and consoling as he spoke. Just like the big brother I always saw him as.

"Okay." I looked over at his partner. He must have noticed because he answered the question in my head. "That's my cousin, Edward Masen. Do you remember him?" I shrugged, because I honestly couldn't remember meeting him. His face just seemed to pull at me.

"He's a detective with me in the Special Victims Unit." I just nodded. Sensing how uneasy I was with the situation, he was kind enough to stay near the door when he spoke.

"Ms. Swan, can you describe to us what happened?" His voice was like velvet to my ears. I could tell his eyes were green, and they showed nothing but kindness in their depths. I found his hair rather interesting though. It was an odd bronze color. I was willing to bet that if he let it grow, it would be seriously out of control.

"James had just walked out the door. The phone rang and I answered it. It was Alice calling to check on me. I don't get to use the phone except for when he is out of town. Anyway, we were talking and apparently he had heard the phone ring. The next thing I knew, I was thrown to the floor. He was kicking me and stomping on me. He grabbed my head and slammed it against the floor so many times I lost count." I stopped, gasping for air, tears pouring down my face.

Emmett gave Alice a look, knowing I wouldn't let him touch me. She reached over and wrapped her arms around me. "It's okay, Bells. Everything is okay."

Emmett was trying his hardest to control his emotions. I could see that on his face. "Bells, has he done this before?"

I nodded. Carlisle spoke up, "She's been in the hospital 5 times just in the past two months. I'm sure if I look back, there will be other times as well."

He looked at me, shocked with this revelation. "How long has this been going on?" Feeling the shame wash over me, I looked away from everyone before mumbling, "About a year."

He jumped up, the sudden movement startling me and causing me to cower away. "Oh, god. I'm so sorry Bells." Alice's arms tightened around me. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone. I couldn't leave. The last time I did was my first trip to the hospital."

Alice looked at her brother and said quietly, "That's not all that's happened."

I shot her a look, begging her to stay quiet, but she just shook her head. "Em, he's been abusing her sexually as well." My shoulders began to tremble with my sobs.

I heard Emmett move closer to the door. I don't think we were meant to hear it, but I heard him tell Detective Masen, "Man, I need to step out for a few." I didn't hear any response. I just assumed he nodded or something. I was too ashamed to look at anyone.

"Ms. Swan," the detective called to me from the door. I looked up slightly, enough to see him gazing in my direction. "I'm going to go get started on this. But, until we get this guy, don't go anywhere alone. And, always make sure everyone knows where you are." I merely nodded.

He left and I was alone with Carlisle and Alice. "Emmett's mad at me, isn't he?" That was my biggest fear. Losing the people who wanted to help. Losing the ones who always supported me.

Alice pulled back slightly so she could see my face. "Oh, baby. No he isn't mad at you. He's pissed at James and the situation. But don't you worry. He and Edward will take care of this."

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice was hesitant as he called for my attention. I looked over at him. "I need to call in a female doctor. We need to examine you so we can document any internal injuries."

Oh, I knew this was coming. I nodded and he went to find a doctor to do the examination.

He came back rather quickly. "Bella, this is Dr. Kent. She'll do the exam and report everything to me. Do you want Alice to stay?" I nodded, not trusting my voice.

He stepped out and Dr. Kent moved toward me. She pulled out the stirrups at the end of the bed and had me place my feet in them. Alice continued to hold my hand, whispering words of encouragement.

A few minutes passed and Dr. Kent was finished. As I readjusted myself, she wrote everything down in a report. Soon, she was gone.

I looked over at Alice and spoke the first words I had spoken in about an hour. "Ali, I'm scared."

**Bella's secret life is slowly emerging. Thankfully, Bella has a wonderful friend in Alice. I don't think she could have dealt with this alone. Review please. That little button is getting lonely. :(**


	3. Sanctuary

**A/N: I'm hoping that my faithful followers of _To Love and Protect_ will find their way here. I'm had about 10,000 hits and over 1,000 if not 2,000 visitors to my other story. This story will be deeper but I promise it will be worth it. So, without further ado (I think I've used that line before), here's Sanctuary.**

It was close to two hours before anyone came back to the room. I was finally able to get a little sleep, the feel of Alice rubbing my head calming me.

When Carlisle came in, I could tell he was stressed. His hands had obviously made several trips through his hair. "Bella, I need to make a recommendation to you."

"Okay," I whispered. I wasn't sure where this was going.

"I'm going to give you the name of a good friend of mine. She's a therapist that will help you get through this." I nodded. _This isn't so bad._ Boy, was I wrong.

"Bella, how long has the sexual abuse been happening?" I looked at Alice, who nodded for me to answer.

"Only a couple months," I lied. I didn't want them to know. Only, I should have known better.

"Bella, you can't lie to me. I have Dr. Kent's report. You have a lot of scarring that says it has been happening a lot longer." Damn, caught me.

"Um, about eight months or so. Maybe a little longer." He nodded, agreeing with what I said.

"I assumed as much. I need to tell you something, and I really hate having to." Definitely not good when Carlisle says that.

He moved to sit beside me. He placed his hand on the one that Alice was holding. "Dr. Kent informed me that with the amount of scarring on your cervix, there's a chance you might not be able to have children."

Tears began to fill my eyes. "But, isn't there something that can be done?" He shook his head, his eyes cast downward.

He looked back at me, his own eyes beginning to tear over. I looked at Alice who was just as bad. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"This isn't fair!" I screamed. "Why me? What did I do?"

"Bells, you need to calm down." Alice was doing her best to try to comfort me, but to no avail.

"I can't calm down! He ruined me!" I felt pain in my chest and I grabbed for it. "Oh! I can't breathe!"

Carlisle reached over to my IV and pushed a couple buttons. "Bella, I've turned on a sedative in your IV. It's going to help you relax. You're on the verge of a panic attack and need to calm down."

I felt a hand gently rubbing my hair. Numbness began to take over my body as my head began to feel light. Soon, I was floating in a place that was neither sleep nor consciousness.

I could hear voices around me.

"Dad, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to protect her. I talked to Charlie. It's what he wants. He isn't able to get away from New York yet."

"What if he comes back?"

A new voice, one of velvet, filled the air.

"How is she, Uncle Carlisle?"

"Not too good right now. I had to give her something to calm her down."

"What happened?"

"You need to add to her report that the sexual abuse has been happening for almost a year. It was discovered during the exam. We did a kit so that you'll have it for evidence. It will include a copy of Dr. Kent's report."

"Thanks. I'll get it to Emmett as soon as I can. He's really torn up over this. I think he's blaming himself. He said he didn't like the guy and should have sent him on his way."

"There's nothing he could have done. Alice tried too. He fooled everyone. Even Charlie."

I began to feel myself coming back down to earth.

"Tell Em it's not his fault," I heard myself say. "I should have fought harder, been stronger. I shouldn't have made him so mad."

"I told you it's not your fault," I heard Alice whisper in my ear.

"It is. I brought it on myself."

"This is common in abuse victims," the velvety voice rang out. "It's going to take time."

"Okay. Everyone out and give her time to rest. Alice, can you stay with her?"

As I began to drift away again, I heard her reply, "Always."

* * *

I awoke to the sound of yelling. The voice I heard made me think I was at home.

"I said let me see her!" James was in the hallway.

Then, I heard the velvet voice of an angel. The same angel that haunted my dreams.

"I'm sorry, sir. But, you're under arrest for the assault and rape of one Isabella Swan. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights?"

"Let me go, you bastard! I haven't done anything!"

Then, I heard the livid voice of my godbrother. "You won't go near her again, White. Do you hear me? There is currently a restraining order out on you. Oh, and look. You're within 100 yards of her. Looks like we can add that to the list of charges."

"You'll be hearing from my attorney, Isabella! You won't get away with this!"

"Let's go, sir." Edward was the only one remaining calm right now.

I could hear James yell again, this time his voice faint as they moved away from my room. "What? Are you sleeping with the cops too?"

Alice came bursting into the room. "Bella! I don't know how he found out you were here." Tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Ali, it's okay. He has spies that keep an eye on me anytime he leaves town."

"I have good news for you." I looked up at her expectantly. "You get to come home today."

"What about my stuff?" There wasn't much at the house that I wanted, but I did need my clothes, degree, and pictures.

"We've already gotten it for you. It's all in the guest room at our house. The same room you always used when we were little."

I smiled as I thought about that little corner room at the Cullen home. It was a pale yellow color with sky blue curtains and bedding. The furniture was a deep mahogany. I always felt safe there. It was my sanctuary.

"Oh, I can't wait.

Carlisle walked in at just that moment. "You don't have to." He held up his clipboard. "Just sign these papers, and you're free to go."

I took them and signed them eagerly. "Now listen carefully, Bella. You are nursing some pretty bad injuries. Let the girls baby you for a couple days. If you don't, I'll call your dad and we'll have you put back in here. Got it?"

I smiled, knowing he remembered just how stubborn I was. "Yes, I got it."

He and Alice helped me into a wheelchair. "Emmett left his Tahoe here. You can take that. He'll catch a ride home with Edward when they are done with _him_."

He was careful not to mention James' name. I should have told him it wasn't his name that scared me. It was the man himself.

We made our way outside, the sun momentarily blinding me. The fresh air was so nice. I took a couple of deep breaths trying to take in as much as I could.

As soon as I was settled in the passenger seat, Alice moved around to the driver side. Carlisle stuck his head in. "Bella, just remember, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. Okay?"

I nodded. He reached in and squeezed my hand gently. Then, he turned and walked back to the hospital.

"Okay, Ali. Let's go home."

We drove in silence, the only sound coming from the radio. I was looking out the window, but every so often, I could sense Alice looking in my direction.

"What is it, Al?" She had something on her mind and need to come out with it already.

"Well, you should know that there are a few people living with us right now." I turned my head, waiting for her to continue. "Um, of course you know Emmett is. Well, his girlfriend Rosalie moved in recently. They are on the third floor."

"Okay?" My statement came out as a question. I couldn't understand her hesitation just because there was another female in the house. Women didn't bother me.

"Uh, my fiancé, Jasper, is with us as well." I stiffened up a little at this one. I had met Jasper once before, back when we first started college. He was really nice. But, then, so was James once upon a time. "We're on the third floor as well. You'll have the second all to yourself."

I nodded, a little nervous at the prospect of living with three men. "There's more, Bells." I froze. _More?_

"My cousin, Edward, is staying in the guest house. But, you won't even know he's there. He's really quiet. The only time we see him is at meal times. Any other time, he's at work or his place. He's a musician, you know?"

"Really?" My reply was whispered. Four men? How was I going to survive?

"Don't worry, Bella. They will all respect your space. And, you'll love Rose. She's so great."

I knew she was just trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working. I could handle Carlisle. He was so much like my dad. But, the younger guys were what I was worried about.

We pulled up to the house and was met by Esme. She looked so young with her bright brown eyes and light brown hair. She was my mother's best friend and took me under her wing when my mother died. She had always been great to me, even when I was seven and Alice and I decided we wanted to climb the highest tree in the yard. I fell and broke my arm, but she took care of me like I was her own.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry." She came to my door and immediately took me in her arms. "You can stay as long as you like."

I laughed. "I don't have much of a choice. Carlisle has put me under house arrest until I heal."

She flashed me a brilliant smile. "That sounds like him." She wrapped her arm around me, helping me out of the truck. "All of the guys are at work, so it's just us girls. If you can't navigate the stairs too well, we can always move you into our room until you get better."

I shook my head vehemently. "I won't put you out, Esme. And, as soon as I can move without toppling over, I hope you'll let me earn my keep here."

She turned my face to hers. "Nonsense. All I want is for you to stay safe. Is there anything you need?"

I thought for a moment as we moved into the house and settled on the couch in her living room. "Well, when I can, I would like to use my degree. If you don't mind, that is."

She looked at me, pride shining in her eyes. She knew how much my education meant to me. "I think that would be lovely. I'll talk to Carlisle. I'm sure they could use a good counselor at the hospital."

I heard a clacking on the floor and turned toward the doorway. Standing there was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen, with waist length, blonde hair and big blue eyes. "Hi. I'm Rosalie. But, you can call me Rose. I'm Emmett's girlfriend." Her voice was unexpected. It was soft and gentle.

I smiled, shyly. "I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." Under her gaze, I felt inadequate. Her next words shook that feeling.

"I know what you're going through and completely understand. Emmett saved me from the same thing."

I knew the look on my face was one of shock.

She came to sit by me, taking my hand in the process. "My ex decided to use me as a punching bag as well. Then, one night, he raped me and left me for dead on the side of the road. Emmett and Edward found me as they were doing their patrol."

"How did you get over the feelings?"

She gave me a puzzled look. "Which ones?"

"The ones that keep you terrified of men. That make you want to hide in yourself when one comes near you."

She squeezed my hand gently, smiling reassuringly. "It takes time, Bella. But, eventually, you will see that not all of them are like Royce, my ex, or the guy that did this to you. You'll see that in a world of toads, there really are a couple princes."

I sighed heavily. "I hope you're right."

**I hope ya'll are enjoying this story. I know it's heartbreaking, but as I've said before, all good things will happen in the end. I promise.**


	4. Striking a Deal

I finally gave in and took a pain pill. At about noon, I woke up to the sound of Esme placing a tray on the coffee table. She looked at me and smiled when she realized I was awake.

"Hey, sweetie. I brought you your favorite. Turkey, lettuce, and tomato on white and a glass of milk."

_How did she remember that?_ I looked at the food and before I could stop myself, the words slipped out. "I can't have that. I'll get fat."

Alice and Rose had walked in the room at that moment and heard me as well. The three of them exchanged looks before pulling chairs up so that they could sit around me.

"Did he tell you that?" Rose really did seem to understand. I nodded, ashamed that I couldn't stop those feelings.

"You have to eat. How much do you weigh?"

I thought about it for a moment. "The last time I stepped on a scale, it was around 100 pounds."

Alice shook her head. "Bells, I took a peek at your chart at the hospital. You're down to 95 pounds. He was starving you to death."

I choked on a sob. It was just another way for him to run my life. I reached over for the food, determined to eat in spite of him.

Esme passed it to me when she seen it was out of my reach. I bit into the sandwich and thought I was going to have an orgasm. "Oh, Esme, this is so good."

She smiled at my praise and passed me the milk so that I could wash it down.

"I can't remember the last time I had something other than grapefruit and salad." They looked at me, sadly. "It was all he would allow me to eat. That and water. The first, and last, time I had something other than that, he made me vomit so that it wouldn't digest and add any extra pounds. I decided it was better to do what he asked than to have to go through that again."

I honestly thought Esme was going to explode with as red as her face got. I knew where Alice and Emmett got their temper from. I heard her say under her breath, "If I ever get my hands on him."

I found it amazing that this family that I was made to cut ties with still cared so much. That Rose, whom I had just met, was so understanding of my situation. I was so touched that I felt I should apologize for my distancing myself from them.

I placed the empty plate on my lap and looked at my "family." With tears in my eyes, I spoke. "Guys, I'm so sorry for not staying in touch. I don't deserve everything you all are doing for me."

I saw them exchange another look before Esme asked me a question. "Bella?" I looked deep into her eyes, seeing nothing but concern in their depths. "Why did you quit calling?"

Her question was of innocent curiosity. There was no blame in her tone. "He told me if I didn't, then he would beat me and hurt Alice. I couldn't take that chance. What was done to me this time is because I answered the phone."

"Then, honey, there is no reason to apologize. All you did was protect not only yourself, but also Alice. We understand, sweetie. There's nothing that could keep us from caring about you. You're a part of this family. You know that."

I did know. That's why I still felt so bad about not keeping in touch.

"Oh, I meant to tell you. I talked to Carlisle earlier." I looked up, hoping this meant what I thought it meant. "They could use a counselor at the hospital for battered women."

I flinched slightly at the thought. "Now, I know what you're thinking. But, with what you've been through and your education, think of how much you would be able to help others. Even some that are younger than yourself."

We were all silent for a moment. "I'll think about it."

She smiled sweetly at me. "That's all we're asking."

"We're home!" Emmett's booming voice rang through the house. Unconsciously, I flinched.

Rose grabbed my hand. "It's okay, Bella. You know he won't hurt you." I nodded. I did know, but it didn't stop the feelings.

Emmett's big frame came to the doorway. "Hey, JellyBelly. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Edward and another guy walked up behind him. The other man had curly blond hair and blue eyes, and he looked an awful lot like Rose. They must have noticed my stare. "Bella, that's my brother and Alice's fiancé, Jasper."

He gazed at me from the doorway, keeping his distance like the others. "It's nice to meet you, Bella."

I looked down before responding quietly, "Likewise."

Emmett was looking extremely uncomfortable and sad. "Um, we're just going to go out to the guest house."

As they turned to leave, I spoke the one word I didn't expect to. "Stay."

Everyone looked at me, shocked. "Really, I want you to stay. There's no reason you shouldn't be able to. I know I'm safe." It was a lie. I was terrified, honestly. I just didn't like that the guys had to make themselves scarce because of me. This was their home, not mine.

Apparently I spoke those last words aloud without realizing it, because Emmett looked at me softly and responded, "It's your home now, too. Don't ever forget that."

The conviction in his words warmed my heart. Rose was right. There are a few good ones left. Maybe one day, I'd let him be closer than five feet away from me. Maybe one day he could be my brother again.

The guys dragged chairs in from the other room and we all sat around watching TV. Some show was on but I wasn't paying much attention. I was lost in thought.

James knew where the Cullens lived. It was only a matter of time before he got out and came after me. I have to be ready.

_I want to learn to defend myself._

"Why, Bells?" Emmett's voice pulled me out of my inner thoughts.

"Why what, Em?" He looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Why do you want to learn to defend yourself?"

I gasped. "I said that out loud?" Everyone nodded, now tuned into our conversation.

"Bella, what were you thinking about?" Rose looked at me, but instead of her face showing confusion, it showed knowledge, like she knew what I was thinking but wanted me to voice it.

"James knows where I am. It's only a matter of time before he comes after me. He'll never let me go willingly."

"But Bella," Emmett began, "we have the restraining order in place."

I laughed, sarcasm dripping from the sound. "Yeah, and what am I going to do with that? Give him a paper cut?" The others laughed uneasily, finally seeing where I was coming from.

"I'll teach her." Edward spoke up from his corner, shocking everyone, myself included. "When she's ready, I'll teach her."

He looked over at me, as if asking if that would be okay. I nodded. "I'll let you know. But, I want to learn everything. Defense and shooting. He won't stop until I'm dead, that's obvious now. I want to know that I'm going to survive the next encounter."

"When Carlisle clears you, and you think you'll be able to handle it, give me a call." He passed a card over to me. "He won't get away with this again."

Apparently Esme had grown uncomfortable with this topic, as she managed to leave the room unnoticed. "Alice, where did your mom go?"

Alice frowned. "She's a little upset right now with the situation. If she had her way, James would be six feet under in a pine box. You're like a daughter to her and she wants to protect you."

"Ahh. I got it now. I'll be right back." I grabbed my crutches, and balancing awkwardly on them, made my way to the kitchen. There stood Esme, head in her hands, leaning on the counter.

"Esme?" She looked up and there were tears running down her face. "What's wrong?"

"I let your mother down. I promised her I would take care of you, and look what happened." I hobbled over to her to wrap my arms around her.

"It's not your fault. He made all of us believe he was something he wasn't. Even Dad was fooled." I wiped away her tears. "Please, don't blame yourself."

She looked up at me, a single tear remaining. "I'll make you a deal. You don't blame yourself, and I won't blame myself. Deal?"

I smiled. Then, mustering all the courage I could, I responded. "Deal."

**Yes. Everyone is affected by this. Not just Bella. After all, they are all family, in one way or another. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, read and review.**


	5. Learning to Fight

**A/N: Decided it would be best to skip ahead a little. However, I won't shirk on the details. I hope you enjoy.**

Six Weeks Later

I finally got both of my casts off. Carlisle said I healed very well. I was even putting weight back on. I was now back up to about 115 pounds and was starting to fill back out.

When Alice seen how great I was doing, she and Rose insisted that I allow them to take me shopping. They stocked up on jeans, skirts, dresses, and tops for me. I complained at the time because I knew if Alice found out I actually enjoyed that day, she would drag me out more often.

James had gotten bailed out of jail and has been off the radar completely. I was somewhat relieved, but I also knew that in this case, no news was bad news. I had a really bad feeling that he was lying in wait, biding his time, before he attacked. The questions were when and where.

I am pleased to report that I am now able to hug both Carlisle and Emmett. They were stuck in my head as my father and brother, respectively, and I think that's why I was able to push the fear away for them.

Jasper and Edward still kept their distance, not wanting to push me too much. Jasper was a great listener though. I could talk to him all day, and sometimes I did. Edward was rather quiet around me, more of a silent observer. I found him to be an enigma.

I was currently lying in my bed, listening to music. I was having an off day, which was rare lately. My off day was caused by those random thoughts I got of James. I would have flashbacks of the last time I seen him. This time, however, something clicked inside of me.

Looking over at the bedside table, I picked up the business card for one Detective Edward Masen. It was time to take my first step to freedom.

Pulling out the cell phone I got during my shopping day with Alice, I dialed his number and listened as it started to ring.

"_Masen."_

"Uh, hi. It's Bella."

"_Bella?" Was it just me or did he sound sort of happy to hear from me?_

"Yeah. You told me to call when I was ready, and I am. Ready to, uh, learn self defense, that is."

"_Alright. Um, I'm done here at 5. I'll meet you in the gym on the third floor. That okay?"_

"Sure. I'll see you then. Oh, and, thank you. For doing this."

"_It's no problem at all Bella." Oh, I just loved the way my name sounded on his lips. Wait? Did I just think that?_

"So, I'll talk to you later then. Bye, Edward."

"_Bye, Bella."_

_

* * *

_I was waiting in the gym 10 minutes early. I don't know if I could ever express how eager I was to get my life back. The fact that I had a very handsome man wanting to help didn't hurt.

Hey. I may be scared of them, but I'm not blind. For that matter, even a blind woman would notice.

I took a look around and was amazed by the variety of exercise equipment in this room. There was everything from boxing bags to weight machines to a treadmill. It was obvious that not only the men were using this room.

I walked around, examining each piece, wondering which Edward would make me use. Of course, wondering was a waste of my time. Edward walked in at just that moment and said, "We'll be making good use of the weight equipment and boxing bags."

I spun around, startled at his sudden appearance.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay." I wasn't quite sure how I would handle this, but I knew it was definitely going to be a life changing few weeks.

He walked towards me, but stopped when there was still about four feet between us. I wasn't sure at that point if I was grateful or disappointed. As I said before, I am still a woman.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to teach you basic boxing moves to begin with. When you're comfortable with contact between us, I'll teach you defensive moves. I'll also be taking you out to the range behind my house to teach you how to shoot. I've got a .38 revolver in my safe that you can use while you're here. If you feel okay with it, we'll work on getting you one. Okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Anything else?" I looked up and found myself gazing into a beautiful set of emeralds.

"Yeah. With all of the work, plus the strength training I'm going to have you do, you have to eat. You'll need the energy and I won't have you falling out on me. Are we clear?"

I was still in shock by how gorgeous his eyes were. "Yeah. Clear."

He smirked. "Okay. Let's get started."

After demonstrating and having me perform a series of stretches, he positioned us in front of the 75 pound boxing bag.

"What I want you to do is this." He crouched down slightly, one foot further forward than the other. He then balled up his fists and put them up in front of him.

After a couple tries, I was finally standing like he was.

"Now, punch the bag with your right hand. Then, grab a hold of the bag, and start kneeing it with your right knee. After you do it 10 times, switch knees."

He performed it for me first, counting slowly to 10. Then, he switched sides.

"Step forward." I moved some. Not thinking, he reached over to move me into the correct place. I flinched slightly, and he immediately let go.

"Oh, god. Bella, I'm so sorry." I shook my head. I wasn't quite as unnerved as I thought I would be. "It's okay. It wasn't so bad." I flashed a smile at him, hoping it would calm him back down.

He went and sat on the weight bench, looking defeated, almost ashamed of himself.

"Edward, I know you didn't do it on purpose. And, it's not like you hurt me." I went and sat beside him, careful to keep a space between us. "I'm just so used to the hateful touches and hits. The kicks and abuse. I have to relearn that there are guys out there that won't intentionally hurt a woman. At least, that's what Rose said."

He looked over at me, sadness evident in his eyes. "She would know. She was in such bad shape when we found her. It took months before she even let Em touch her hand, let alone take a chance on going out with him." His face changed, morphing into something like anger. "I hate that men would do that. Some of us try so hard to show people that good guys do exist, then others, like Royce and James," he looked at me cautiously as he said it, "they do everything in their power to control the women in their life."

Wanting to comfort him, I reached over slowly, barely touching the back of his hand. "It's okay. As long as you do what is right, that's all that matters. Just promise me something."

He looked up as I pulled my hand away. "Don't hit your girlfriend, or fiancée, or wife. Whatever it is that you have."

He blushed, like he was embarrassed. "I don't have one. Of any of them."

It was now my turn to blush. "Oh." I stood up and returned to the bag. "Okay. Well, let's get this going, shall we?"

He walked over and joined me. We then worked for three hours before I finally decided to call it a day.

I collapsed on the floor, sweat pouring from my body. "I don't think I can go on anymore."

He laughed. "I understand." He tossed me a towel, a bottle of water, and a protein bar. "Eat and drink that. It'll refuel your energy. Then, I suggest that you soak in the tub tonight. Your muscles will thank you for it later."

I opened the protein bar and nodded as I took a bite. I leaned back against the wall and looked at him. He had the most thoughtful expression on his face.

"What's up? You okay?" He jumped, slightly startled. "Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking." He moved toward the door. "I'm going to head home. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow. Same time?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Night."

"Night."

I watched as he walked away, worried. Something really seemed to be bothering him, and I was determined that since he was helping me, I would help him.

* * *

**EPOV**

I made it back to my house in record time. I had to get out of there. She is just so consuming. I lose my senses around her. It's been like this since she got here from the hospital.

I look at her and can almost drown in the sea of chocolate that is her eyes.

When I first saw her at the hospital, she was a broken, sliver of what she is now. She was so pale and thin. You could break her in half with your fingers.

But, now, after six weeks of Esme's food, she has started to fill back out. She has color in her face, especially when she gives that adorable blush. But, it's her eyes that get me. They have gone from empty and dark to full of spirit and fight.

When she was talking to me in the gym earlier, trying to convince me that she was okay…I don't know. It's almost like I needed that reassurance about myself. I didn't mean to scare her. I just wasn't thinking. But, I know I can't do that with her.

It's been hard to stay away from the main house the last few weeks. But, I'm afraid if I'm around her too much, I'll never be able to leave. The last three hours were painful. Not in a bad way. In an "I need to be around her constantly" kind of way.

Yes, I did just officially meet her a few weeks ago. But, I can't help it. There's just something about her.

Watching her work earlier, I could see the determination. She is wanting nothing more than to get her life back on track. She wants to show James that he is no longer in control. I'm not going to stand in her way. No, after what happened a few years ago, that will never happen.

I know. You're wondering what I'm talking about. Well, this is it in a nutshell.

My best friend, Jessica, was with her husband Mike from the time they were in high school. I always thought something was off about him. He was just… I don't know how to describe it. He made me nervous.

She called me one night, in tears and terrified. Turns out he had been beating on her all through school and most of their married life. I wasn't able to save her. At the ripe young age of 20, I was burying my best friend.

That fall, I joined the academy to go into law enforcement. Five years later, I was working SVU. Now, three years later, at the age of 28, I'm watching it happen to someone that is best friends with my cousin, my cousin who is practically my sister. I won't see her die. I would give my own life first.

If she wants to learn everything she can to fight him off the next time he comes after her, then I'll teach her everything I know. Yes, he will come after her. I know his type. But I can also say this. She will be ready.

**So, we get some insight into the mind of the elusive Edward. We also see that not only has Bella started to notice him, she also tried to get her flirt on. And, apparently, Edward is feeling it a little too. Be kind and please review. I'm dying to know what ya'll are thinking.**


	6. Moving Forward

**A/N: So, what will we find out about Bella in this chapter? Well, you're just gonna have to read to find out. lol :)**

**

* * *

**Well, Edward was right about one thing. I definitely had to eat. I started losing weight again after the first week of our routine. After that, I began eating five times a day. Since then, over the last four weeks, I have managed to reach 130 pounds. I haven't been there since before James. But, none of it is fat. I am nothing but lean muscle.

He has me boxing for an hour and a half and then the last hour and a half is weight training. But, we usually end up in the gym an hour after that just talking. I know him almost as well as I know myself now. He even told me about his friend Jessica. I don't even think Alice knows about her.

We have no set time as to when we meet because of his schedule. Today, we met at five this morning. I didn't mind. I enjoy spending time with him. I got out of the shower and decided I wanted to do something special for him. So, I went in search of the woman who knows all – Alice.

I knocked on her bedroom door. "Ali? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I heard come through the door. "Come on in. Jazz is here."

I opened the door and saw them sitting on the bed. Jasper was playing a guitar. Alice was reclined against his legs, a peaceful smile on her face.

"Is everything okay, Bells?" I nodded as I climbed on the bed beside them. This last month, I have been able to be near all of the men in my life. Or, at least the ones that are here. I did manage to talk to my dad each day. He made it a point to call every evening he got home from work, no matter what time it was. I insisted on it.

"I want to do something nice for Edward. He's been so great these last few weeks."

Alice shared a look with Jasper before she looked at me and smiled. "You have a crush."

I blushed, my dead giveaway, although I tried to deny it. "I do not. He's just been really helpful."

She grinned. "Sure. Just like he isn't crushing on you. I've seen the way you two look at each other. Everyone has."

"No, you're wrong. I'm just very grateful." She was still giving me an "I know all" look. I gave her the evil eye before I continued. "I just want to know what his favorite food is. I want to cook him something."

Jasper spoke up before Alice could. "He loves cheesecake." Alice nodded her confirmation.

Not thinking, I reached over and hugged Jasper. It was the first physical contact I'd had with him since I moved in almost three months ago. He froze at first, probably afraid I would start freaking out. But, I had already made up my mind that Jasper was definitely one of the good guys that Rose told me about.

I pulled back and smiled at the shocked looks that graced both Alice's and Jasper's faces. I went to the door and paused as I pulled it open. "Thanks, guys."

I went down to the kitchen. Esme told me during my first couple days that I could cook anytime I wanted to, but I wasn't allowed to feel obligated to do it.

I pulled out all of the ingredients and started whipping up the cheesecake. While it baked, I wrote a note to go with it and then made a cherry topping to go with it.

When the cake was done, I took it, the topping, and the note down to the guest house. Edward was at work, so I used the spare key to let myself in.

I put the food in his little fridge and then attached the note to the door. I smiled to myself as I went back up to the main house so that I could take a short nap. I was exhausted from the workout this morning.

As I laid my head on the pillow, I thought about what Alice said. I will never tell her this, but she was right. I do have a crush on her cousin. Who wouldn't?

* * *

**EPOV**

As soon as Em put the Tahoe in park, I was out of it and making my way toward my house. Today had not been a good day at work, and I was still worn out from the early morning session with Bella. I didn't mind that part, though. I enjoy spending time with you. She's better company than most because she doesn't just talk. She actually listens. That's why I had no qualms telling her about Jessie. I also knew she would understand.

I unlocked the door and shut it behind me, probably a little too hard. I took off my coat and hung it by the door. While loosening my tie, I made my way to the mini fridge I had to get a beer. I reached for the handle and something on the outside caught my attention. It was a piece of paper, folded in half, with my name printed on the outside. I opened it, surprised at what I read.

_Edward,_

_I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me this last month. Because I couldn't find the words, I decided I would thank you in another way. In your fridge, you are going to find a homemade cheesecake as well as a homemade cherry topping. I hope you like it. But, it is nothing compared to everything you have done for me._

_You have my undying gratitude,_

_Bella_

_P.S. Sorry for not asking before I went into your home. I wanted to surprise you._

I opened the fridge, and sure enough, there was the most delicious looking cheesecake I had ever seen. But, instead of eating a piece of it right now, I formed a plan. I wanted Bella to have the first piece of it for being such a great friend to me.

Knowing that Esme would have dinner ready soon, I went up to the main house. I could smell the pot roast the minute I opened the front door. Only, when I walked into the dining room, Esme was already at the table with everyone else. I looked around and noticed the only one missing was Bella.

Seeing my confusion, the others smirked. I even heard a snicker I was sure came from my pixie cousin. "If you're looking for Bella," Alice stated, while still snickering, "she's in the kitchen. She convinced mom to let her cook tonight. Something about wanting to thank us."

She gave me a pointed look before continuing. "But, you already know about her culinary skills, don't you?"

I blushed slightly, something I had apparently picked up from Bella. "She left me a cheesecake in my fridge." I spoke quickly as I made my way to the kitchen to see if I could help.

Only, I wasn't prepared for what I saw as I opened the door. Bella was dancing around the kitchen with her IPOD while working. It was, by far, the most beautiful scene I had witnessed in my life. She was so carefree and full of life.

Not wanting to scare her, I made as much noise as I could while entering the room. I finally caught her attention and she shot me a smile.

When she took out one of her ear buds, I asked, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Well, I'm done with the food, but you can help carry it."

I grabbed up the tray of side dishes while she got the meat. As we approached the door, I stopped. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Do you think you might join me at my place later? I want to share the cheesecake with you and thought we could also watch a movie." I looked down, embarrassed and bracing myself for rejection. It was too soon. Yes, we were friends but she was still so fragile.

"Of course." I looked up quickly, making sure I wasn't imaging what she said.

"Really?" She smiled the brightest smile. "Yes. Now, let's go before Em starts eating the table." I laughed, knowing how true that could be, and led the way out.

Dinner was a very pleasant affair. Once the compliments on Bella's meal ended, there was a very casual conversation that took place. Thankfully, no one brought up work. Dinner would definitely have been ruined then. Especially Bella's.

Near the end of the meal, Bella stood up. This shocked most of us because we know she doesn't like to be the center of attention. Her smile put us all at ease.

"First, I want to thank everyone for being so great these last couple months. I don't know what I would have done without you all. Second, I have an announcement to make." I looked around the table to see if anyone knew what she was talking about. The only one who didn't seem surprised was my uncle. I focused back on Bella.

"I've thought about it for a while. And, today, I gave Carlisle my decision. I'm going to become the new women's abuse counselor at Mercy." She blushed as everyone began congratulating her. We were just all really proud of her. She overcame so much to be able to do that job.

Rose, once everyone had quieted back down, spoke up. "Bella, this is a wonderful thing you're doing. This is going to change a lot of lives."

"I have you guys to thank for helping me with that decision." Everybody looked her way, confused. "Well, Carlisle helped me both during my stay at the hospital and at home. Jasper has been my counselor. Em protected me when I needed it. Edward is teaching me to help myself. Not to mention they escorted _him_ out of the hospital for me. And, everyone, and I do mean everyone, has been so great at just listening. You all aren't pushing me to do anything I'm not ready for. And, now I want to give that back. What better way than to help women going through the same thing."

She paused, shot a devious grin at everyone, and continued. "But, if you all really want to help, you can clear the table." That brought about a round of laughter, especially when Emmett tried to find excuses to get out of it.

* * *

**BPOV**

After everyone had went their own ways, I quickly went to my room to change. My clothes were covered in flour and other various items I used in the meal. Looking in my closet, I found I had a hard time deciding. Normally, I was in shorts and t-shirts around Edward. I wanted to get away from the norm but still not be too dressed up.

I finally decided on a pair of blue jeans that hung low on my hips. I looked through my shirts and found a sapphire blue, v-neck tank top. It was still warm enough outside that I could manage it. Plus, with all of the weight work, I knew my arms looked awesome. I pulled on a pair of chunky heeled boots and made my way downstairs.

Unfortunately, before I could make it out the door, I ran into the nosy pixie herself. The grin she shot me left me feeling hot all over. In short, I was blushing from the tips of my toes to the top of my head.

"No crush, my foot." I shot her a look. "He invited me to have some of the cheesecake and watch a movie. No big deal."

She laughed. "Yeah, right. It's a date, hon."

"No, it's not. We're two friends wanting to do something other than box and lift weights. Is there something wrong with that?"

Her laughing stopped as she gave me a thoughtful expression. "No. Plus, I know you're safe with him. He cares about you, Bells. Just, take it slow."

I gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. "I have to, otherwise I'll trip over my heels."

Before she could respond, I ran out the door and over to the guest house. I managed to catch a glimpse of the dumbfounded expression on her face before I got out the door and it caused me to laugh the whole way there. In fact, I was still laughing when Edward opened the door.

He flashed a crooked grin that stopped the laugh short. "What's so funny?"

I blushed before responding, "Alice." He chuckled, "Do I want to know?"

I laughed at that. "Probably not, but I'll tell you over dessert."

He stepped back so that I could enter. I almost tripped over myself trying not to stare at him. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a pale green button up shirt that made his eyes shine. His hair was damp like he had just stepped out of the shower.

Alice was right. I do have a crush. The pounding of my heart kind of gave it away.

He led me to the table and took out the cake and topping. He cut us both a piece and topped them before putting the rest back in the fridge. "I have to make sure I hide this from Em or I won't get anymore." We laughed. Emmett's appetite was historic.

He joined me at the table, and we both began to eat. "Do you want something to drink? I have some juice, water, beer?"

I hadn't had one since before James, so I followed my cravings. "A beer, please." He gave me a look that said he was pleased with my choice.

We continued to eat and drink before he spoke up again. "So, what was Alice being so funny about?"

I giggled, yes giggled, as I answered. "She says we have a crush on each other. She told me to be careful and I told her I had to cause I was wearing boots I could hurt myself with. The look on her face made me laugh."

I looked up at him and he had the oddest expression on his face. Then, he did the unexpected. He blushed. He cleared his throat quickly. "So, uh, shall we move to the living room?"

He stood and carried his things into the living room, setting them on the coffee table. I was still somewhat confused by his reaction, but I followed him anyway. I sat next to him and he pressed play on the remote.

"I hope you don't mind. I figured we needed a comedy, so I chose _Billy Madison_."

I smiled. "Are you kidding? I love Adam Sandler." He smirked and held up his hand for a high five. "Awesome. My kind of girl." I hit his hand, and then at the same time, we both realized what he said, eliciting a blush from both of us.

We finished our dessert and drink before the movie was even half way over.

Sometime during the movie, one of us moved and we were sitting close enough so that I could rest my head on his chest. The sound of his heart was like a lullaby. The last thing I remember was the feel of his hand gently rubbing my hair.

**So, what did you think? Like how Bella is getting over her past? Review and let me know. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll get up the next chapter. I already have the next 2 or 3 done. :P**


	7. Crushes and Crushed

**A/N: So, most of ya'll are loving that Bella is finally opening her eyes to that wonderful bronze haired, green eyed angel in front of her. Well, I took that idea and ran with it.**

**

* * *

**The sound of an alarm startled me awake. I glanced around, realizing that I wasn't in my room. Something moved beneath me, catching my attention. I turned my head and found myself gazing into two glorious emerald globes.

The night before came rushing back. I had gone to Edward's for dessert and a movie and apparently fell asleep. I would have to have him explain why I was still here.

He seemed to read my mind. "I didn't want to wake you. You were sleeping so peacefully. So, I just took off your boots and stretched us out on the couch."

I smiled, causing his face to light up. I'm guessing he was afraid I would be mad. Then, suddenly, another thought came to mind. I shot up. "Oh, no. What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "It's 5:30. Why?"

"Because there's an evil, little pixie in that house that is going to want to know why I was here all night."

He chuckled. "She isn't that bad. But, if it makes you feel any better, I have some extra clothes here that you can slip on. I'll sneak up and grab your running shoes and we can go for a run. She'll never know the difference."

"Sounds good. But, if you want, my shoes are in my gym bag by the back door along with some other clothes. Can you just get that? Then, it won't seem so odd that I'm in your clothes."

"Okay. I can do that. The back door is easier to get to anyway." For some reason, I didn't realize until that moment that I was still lying on top of him. His hand was rubbing gentle circles on my back.

"Oh, god. Edward. I'm sorry. You probably want to get up." I moved away and he took my hand. I knew that he could touch me with no problems because of his help with the boxing, but this gesture caught me off guard.

"This didn't make you uncomfortable, did it? I would never want to do anything you didn't want." I smiled at him reassuringly. "You didn't do anything wrong. We're friends, Edward. It's okay. I just know Alice would blow it out of proportion."

He stood up and moved to the door. I mumbled under my breath, "Besides, it's not like you have a crush on me too." Then, it occurred to me what I had done when he stopped suddenly. _Please say you didn't hear that. Please say you didn't hear that._

"You should really see yourself for what you are, Bella." Then, he was out the door.

_What did that mean?_

_

* * *

_**EPOV**

Was she insane? Any man, straight or gay, would be crushing on her. I was no exception. She almost found that out last night when she mentioned that Alice had said so.

To hear that she felt the same, it just sent my heart soaring. But, if she wants anything to happen between us, she'll be making all of the moves. I wasn't about to scare or hurt her. And, there was no way in hell I was taking on Emmett. He was worse than a mother bear about the women in his life. Bella included.

I snuck up to the back door and grabbed her bag without being noticed. In all honesty, I wasn't wanting to deal with Alice anymore than Bella was.

When I got back to the house, a smell filled the air. A wonderful smell. "What is that?"

She turned away from the stove and smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I made us omelets."

Her thoughtfulness never ceased to amaze me. "That sounds great. I got your bag."

We ate quickly so that we could both get changed. Not thinking anything of it, I slipped into my room and just pulled on my shorts. Anytime I ran, I only wore my shorts and shoes. When I stepped out, I stopped cold. So did Bella.

She was wearing a sports bra, shorts, and her shoes. Apparently we thought a lot alike. She blushed before she spoke. "Sorry. When I ran in college, this is what I wore. I hope you don't mind."

My mouth said, "Uh, no. If you don't mind my attire." But, my mind was saying, "Holy shit! How am I supposed to run when all of my blood just drained south?" I would definitely have to make sure we stayed beside each other so that I didn't have to look at her backside the entire run.

We walked outside and stretched for a few minutes. "Okay, there's a trail that runs around the edge of the property. That's what I use. That okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

We started out easy, maintaining the same speed so that we could talk. Come to find out, not only did she do cross country, she also ran speed distances. Of course, I soon found that out in person.

She shot me a grin and took off. "WOW!"

It took everything in me to keep up. Who knew the girl had it in her? From what Alice said, I wouldn't have pegged her for an athlete. But, this is the one time Alice doesn't seem to know everything.

I finally caught up, after about five minutes of looking at her rear end, and about killed myself to maintain her pace. I swear she amazed me more and more every day.

* * *

**BPOV**

I suggested that we just go ahead and continue the workout for the day. Edward said he had the day off so he wouldn't be too tired at work.

Everyone was getting up and heading down to breakfast as we made our way up to the gym. We got a lot of curious looks but just laughed at them and kept on going.

He decided he would teach me some self defense and martial arts today. Obviously, last night and this morning proved I could handle the contact. For three glorious hours, I had Edward touching me. No, not that way.

Yes, I was quickly getting over my aversion to touches by men. Of course, it helped that I had lived with these four men for almost three months now. I was also opening myself to the idea that maybe I could have more with one of them. Nothing sexual, but a deep, emotional connection. I would definitely be consulting with Rose later.

We made plans at the end of the workout to go to the range later. When Edward left to go shower and change, I did the same. I pulled on a pair of jean capris, a short sleeved yellow t-shirt, and white ballet slippers. Not wanting to do anything to it, I just twisted my hair into a clip and let the front fall as it wanted to. It was so nice to not have a dress code to live by.

Feeling happy and free, I skipped down the stairs. Of course, this was obviously too much for my uncoordinated self, because I had to damage my pride by tripping on the last couple steps. Bracing for the impact with the hardwood, I was surprised when it didn't come.

What I did feel was strong arms catching me at the last minute. I felt breath on my ear from a small chuckle that was followed by a velvety voice whispering, "I thought the phrase 'falling head over heels' was just an expression?"

I pulled back, righting myself, all the while blushing profusely. If only he knew.

"Well, I like to sweep myself off of my own feet." He laughed, a deep laugh that sent chills down my spine.

He helped me down the last few steps, giving me a look I couldn't quite decipher. Little did we know, we had an audience. The entire family, for that matter. We both blushed when we saw them standing at the dining room doorway.

Esme and Carlisle were embracing, sharing knowing smiles. Alice was bouncing, clapping her hands. Rose and Jasper were giving approving smiles. And Emmett, well, he looked like he was about to eat Edward alive.

He spoke up, almost growling out the words. "Ed, man, can we talk for a minute?" Without waiting for a response, he dragged Edward into the living room. Alice nudged Jasper, encouraging him to follow. He did.

At the same time, Rose and Alice pulled me back up the stairs I tried to fall down and into Alice's room. When we were all settled on the bed, they attacked.

"Spill." I looked at them, as innocently as possible. "Spill what."

"You didn't come home last night." Rose's voice was confident. She knew. "Um, sure I did."

This time, Alice replied. "No, you didn't. We saw Edward come to get your bag this morning. What happened?"

They were looking at me with a mixture of joy and worry. "Nothing happened. We were watching a movie and fell asleep. Then, we decided we would just go for a run this morning and he volunteered to get my stuff."

Alice looked almost disappointed. "Nothing? Not even a kiss?"

"No, he was the perfect gentleman."

"But, you want more, don't you?" Man, could Rose really read me like an open book? I shrugged. "I definitely wouldn't be opposed to an emotional connection. I'm still a little iffy on anything physical. Like that, that is."

"I understand. And, I'm sure he's telling the same thing to Emmett right now." That reminded me. "Um, what was that look that Em was giving Edward? He looked like he was going to chew him up and spit him out?"

The girls shared a look before Alice responded. "Let's just say that Em is a little overprotective. He's probably going to give Edward the mother of all "I'll kill you if you hurt her" talks."

Rose looked at me with concern. "There's something going on at work. Neither is talking about it, but I think it concerns your case. He's just really worried right now and doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"Rose! Can you three come down here?" Emmett's voice boomed through the floor causing all of us to jump. "Holy cow!" was our simultaneous response.

We got up and went into the living room where the guys were.

When we walked in, Alice just had to make a joke. "So, whose funeral is this?" We laughed, not realizing the conversation that had just taken place.

Emmett stood up from the chair he was in and began directing people. He put me on the couch next to Edward. Alice went and stood beside Jasper, who seemed to be acting as a referee between Edward and Em. Rose went to Em's side, probably to keep control of him.

"Alright. Now, we have all noticed the way you two look at each other. Don't deny it, we know something's there." We looked at each other and blushed. "Yeah, that's the look I'm talking about. Now, I know these three over here, and mom and dad, want nothing more than for you two to get together."

That caught my attention. Was Emmett opposed to it? In answer to my thought, "I'm not completely against the idea. I haven't seen either of you this happy in a long time. But, Bells, you've gone through a lot of hell the last year. I'm just worried about you. And, Ed, man, you're my cousin and one of my best friends. This is a psycho bastard we are dealing with and I don't want you hurt any more than I want Bells hurt."

We both nodded our understanding. "Just, take it slow, okay?" I looked over and Alice and smiled at the dirty look she shot me, obviously remembering my response to that same thing last night.

"Now, Bells, Edward and I found out something yesterday." I could feel my heart rate speed up. This couldn't be good. "Actually, we found out a couple somethings. First, James never checked in with the court like he was supposed to. They still don't know where he is." Yeah, not good.

I felt Edward slip his arm around my shoulder. I was expecting Emmett to continue, but it was Edward who picked up on the story telling. "We had a package delivered to us yesterday." I looked between the two of them. Then, I noticed just how quiet it had gotten in the room. Alice was leaning against Jasper, looking for support. Rose was now sitting in a chair, a look of fear on her face. Surely it mirrored the one on my own. "It was a picture of you. You were sitting on the bench under your window reading. In red ink, across the front, it had the word "mine" written in capital letters."

I could feel myself begin to tremble as everyone started to call my name. The world was spinning and everything began to blur.

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

Try as I might, I couldn't stop. I was taken over by darkness.

**I know, I know! Please, don't hate me. I couldn't let them go that easy. I have to keep the challenge that is James in until we get closer to the end. I promise, all good things come to those that wait. Review and let me know what you thought.**


	8. He Returns

**A/N: I'm getting some great reviews on this story. Thank you so much for following. So, thanks to your support, I've decided to grant the requests that I've received. Here's the next update. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**I was floating. I wasn't sure where I was. All I knew was that it was dark.

"Hello?" I called out to nothingness and got that in return.

I looked in all directions hoping for some sliver of light.

"_Bella?"_

I heard my name called. But, it was so far away.

"_Bella?"_

The voice sounded familiar. It sounded safe. Slowly, I began my trek towards it.

"_Alright, guys. Back away. She's coming around."_

"Carlisle?"

I opened my eyes and found a pair of worried blue ones gazing back. "Are you okay, Bella?"

I struggled to sit up but was hit with a wave of nausea. "Ugh, I don't know."

"Esme, dear. Can you get Bella some ginger tea and crackers? Bella, you had a panic attack."

I was quiet for a moment, thinking what could have caused it. Then, it hit me. "He's back."

The silence I was rewarded with answered me. I looked around and noticed two people missing. "Where's Em and Edward?"

"They got called in." It was Rose's voice who answered me. She moved and sat beside me on the couch. "They were really worried about you. I assured them you would be okay. I went through a lot of panic attacks before I finally got through it."

She lifted my head and laid it in her lap. I felt my feet move and realized that Alice had done the same. "Thank you. For being here."

"Bells," Alice began, "there's nowhere else we'd rather be."

Esme came back with the tea and crackers, so I sat up to take them. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, sweetie. We just want to help you through this. But, you might want to call the boys. We had to literally shove them out of the house."

I smiled, imagining them trying to shove those two big guys out. "I wish I could have seen that." The others laughed. Apparently, it was a funny scene to behold.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket so that I could call them. When I looked at the screen, I noticed I had a text come in.

I opened it to read it as I nibbled on a cracker. Alice and Rose leaned in to read it too.

_Please, call me when you wake up. I'm so worried about you. –E_

"Awwww!" I shot Ali a look, asking her silently to keep it down. Then, I stood and made my way to the front porch.

I punched in the speed dial number for Edward. The phone rang once before Edward's frantic voice came through.

"_Bella? Are you okay?"_ His worry warmed my heart. Especially now that I knew how he felt, thanks to Em.

"Yes. I'm fine. So, you have a crush on me too, huh?" I couldn't help it. It was nice to know.

"_You pass out from a panic attack and that's what you decide to say the first time you talk to me?"_ I could hear the blush in his voice.

"Well, I did say that I was fine first." We both laughed, the ice finally broken.

"_Yes, you did. Seriously, though, how are you?"_

"I'm okay. It was just a shock is all. The fact that he's able to get a picture of me is a little unnerving."

"_I understand. We'll be home in about an hour or two. Be ready to go shooting. I'm not taking any chances."_

I decided this would be the time to spill my secret. "Um, Edward? You do know that I know how to shoot, right?"

"_You do?"_ The tone of his voice was almost comical.

"Well, my dad was a cop before becoming a fed. James knew this. That's why he wouldn't allow guns in the house. It was the only way I could defend myself."

"_Oh. Okay. Well, then I guess this will be a refresher course for you." _I giggled.

"So, I'll see you when you get home?"

"_Definitely."_

"Can you let Em know that I'm okay? I know he's sitting right there trying to listen in anyway." Edward chuckled and I heard Em through the line. _"How'd she know?"_

"_I'll let him know. I'll see you later."_

"Okay. Bye."

"_Bye."_

As I stood to go back in the house, I heard something off in the bushes. I looked in that direction. It was probably my imagination, but I could have sworn that I saw a flash of blonde. Not taking any chances, I ran back into the house, locking the door behind me.

Unfortunately, I erratic behavior did not go unnoticed by those inside the house.

"Bells, are you okay?" I turned from the door to see five sets of concerned eyes.

I shook my head. "I thought I saw something. I didn't want to take any chances so I locked the door."

Carlisle nodded. "That's okay, Bella. We understand. Guys, so lock the other doors and windows. Better safe than sorry. Did Edward say when they would be home?"

"In an hour or two."

"Okay. We'll set the alarm. No one goes in or out. Understood?" We all nodded our agreement.

"I'm sorry for dragging you all into this."

Esme stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me. "This is not your fault. Didn't we agree on this before?" I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but sincere concern. "I know."

"Good. I want you to go relax in the tub. We have things under control here."

Not arguing, I just turned and made my way to my room. I gathered my things and went into the bathroom. After running a bath, full of bubbles, I undressed and slipped into the water. I must have been a little too relaxed because the sound of my phone startled me.

I reached over and grabbed it off of the stool. When I opened it, I screamed.

_I'm watching you._

Still screaming, I jumped out of the tub and quickly dressed in my underwear and robe before running down stairs. I was holding my phone out in front of me like it was a snake.

It was Jasper who I ran into at the bottom of the stairs. "Bella, what's wrong?"

Everyone came running at the sound of my screams. "He…He…knows my phone number. He sent me a message."

Before I could blink an eye, Carlisle and Esme had me back in the living room, trying to calm me down. I could hear Rose on the phone with Emmett. Alice and Jasper were doing a second check on all of the windows and doors.

Rose came running in. "They'll be here in five."

I was trying so hard to calm down, but it felt like my heart was trying to beat its way out of my chest. I was beginning to feel sick again. Esme must have seen it coming because she had a waste basket ready for me.

A cool rag was placed on the back of my neck. My heart rate was starting to slow down and the nauseous feeling was fading. I saw a cup of tea on the table and crackers and knew that Esme was prepared for me to get sick again.

They had me drawn into a meaningless conversation about nothing. I was doing good until I heard the front door bang open and the security alarm started to wail. I jumped and screamed, my heart once more beating its way out.

I looked up as Edward and Emmett came running in. "Sorry, we didn't know the alarm was armed."

Edward sat beside me, gathering me into his arms. From the position of his head, I knew he and Em were sharing a look. "You want to know what happened don't you?" My voice sounded weak, even to my own ears.

"Rose already told us. Why didn't you call when you thought you saw something outside?"

I shook my head, mad at my own stupidity. "I thought it was my imagination. After the news this morning, I thought, never mind what I thought. Obviously I was wrong."

Edward tipped my head up, making me look him in the eye. "You've been through hell. Anytime you feel something isn't right, you call. I don't care what time it is, day or night. Even if you think it's just your imagination. Got it?"

I nodded. "And," Emmett said, catching my attention, "you can call me too. You know we'll be here at the drop of a hat for you." Once more, I nodded.

Edward looked around and then spoke. "Guys, can we have a minute?" Everyone filed out of the room, casting worried looks at me.

He turned to me and took my hands in his. "Bella. Look at me." I lifted my head slightly, just enough to look into his eyes. "I was so worried about you. When Rose called, I couldn't get out of there fast enough. If I'm honest with myself, and you, I think I have more than a crush on you."

He paused for a moment, letting it sink in. And then, I did something I never expected. I broke down. I started to cry and he just held me. He rubbed my back as my tears soaked his shirt. We were like this for at least 10 minutes.

I could have sworn I heard the door to the room open at one point, but no one ever came in. It was just us. When my tears finally subsided, he spoke gently in my ear.

"I want you to go put on jeans and a t-shirt and meet me at the door. It's time for that refresher course. We can't put it off any longer. Then, we're going to go to the gym and I'm going to teach you everything I possibly can and we'll use Em to practice on."

He got the response he was looking for. I laughed. Of course, it started off as a hiccup but it still ended as a laugh.

I ran upstairs and dressed quickly, slipping on my tennis shoes when I got back to the front door. He grabbed my hand and we ran down to his house to grab both his and my gun. Then, we made our way out to the range.

It took all of three shots for him to realize that I wasn't joking about knowing how to shoot. "Whoa, Annie Oakley. I guess you weren't kidding, were you?"

We walked out to the targets and all three shots hit the target between the eyes. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." I laughed, knowing I would never hurt him.

"Okay, now, I want you to get the holster for that revolver and keep it with you at all times. Also, I'm going to have you stay with me in the guest room at my house. We need to keep him as far away from the family as possible."

"I agree. I don't want them getting hurt because of me." I feeling of dread washed over me. A prickle ran from the back of my neck down my spine and I found myself circling.

Edward picked up on this and acted. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. "What is it, Bella?"

I shook my head, wanting to get rid of the feeling. "I feel like someone is watching me. I can feel eyes on me."

Not wasting another moment, he pulled me toward the main house. "Come on. Let's get inside."

We went into the house, once again, locking the door and arming the alarm. "Go ahead and change. I'll be there shortly."

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella went upstairs. The minute she was out of range, I looked for Emmett. I should have known. He was in the kitchen as usual.

"Hey, man. I think we may have a problem."

He looked over at me, chewing on whatever it was he was eating. "What's up?"

"Aw man. At least finish chewing first." He grinned and then swallowed. "That's better. Bella said she felt like we were being watched while we were outside. I'm supposed to meet her in the gym in a couple minutes and we wanted you to come up in a little while to practice with her. Can you call the station and have them send out someone to patrol the grounds? Just until we know it's clear?"

"Yeah, you go on up. I'll get right on it." I turned to leave the room, and before I even made it to the door, he was already on the phone.

I ran up the stairs and found Bella waiting patiently, although a little anxiously, on the weight bench. I smiled when I noticed she still had the .38 with her.

Emmett joined us shortly after I got there. So, between the two of us, we showed Bella everything we knew about self defense. We apparently did a wonderful job because it wasn't long that Emmett was being thrown across the room and I was rolling on the floor laughing.

They were busy working out when I heard my phone ring. When I pulled it from my bag, I noticed it was a text. Upon opening it, my heart sunk into my gut.

_She's mine. Stay away or you both die._

I closed it just as quickly. "Hey guys. You two finish up, and I'll be right back." They both agreed, still laughing.

I ran downstairs to find a pen and paper. Jotting down the number the message came from, I ran back up, grateful to see that they had finished.

"Where's Bells?" Emmett looked up from where he was rubbing his side.

"Man, that girl has quite a right hook. She's getting showered. Why?"

I showed him the message and watched his face turn red. "I wrote down the number. Can you get it to the guys at intel?"

"I'm on it right now." He ran down stairs. I could hear his truck start and the tires squeal as he roared down the drive.

I waited outside Bella's bedroom door. When she came out, I immediately wrapped her in an embrace. I would die before anything happened to her.

**So, James is still making contact. And, no one's backing down. They are going to fight to the end. Review. Let me know what you thought.**


	9. Making a Move

**A/N: You guys are just abso-freaking-lutely awesome! I'm getting wonderful feedback on this story. And, since I know ya'll are dying for it, here ya go. No, it's not a lemon. But, considering the situation, I think you'll like it.**

**

* * *

**I couldn't tell anymore just how fast time was moving. It seemed to have different speeds depending on the time of day. Everyone agreed that I should stay in the guest house with Edward. Even my dad called to get into the conversation. He actually insisted on it, saying that it was easier to protect me in a smaller house than a large one with many entrances.

So, here I lay in the guest room, unable to sleep. I can hear Edward's soft snore floating through the air. It had been almost a week since I got the text from James. I wish I could see the future so that I knew when he was going to make his move. It's almost like he wants us to be unnerved with the worry. Little did he know we were more prepared for him than Floridians for a hurricane in August.

I thought about how much my life had changed since James put me in the hospital. Not only was I able to be held by the men in my life, I was letting them initiate the contact. I finally admitted to Alice that she was right. I do have feelings for Edward. I even baked cookies for Emmett as a thank you for outing us, so to speak.

We haven't taken our relationship any further than a hug or hand holding. He isn't pushing me and I can't seem to find the nerve to approach him about it. I guess that's something I'll have to work on. That's one of the reasons I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see Edward's chiseled chest, back, abs, and arms. I dream I'm pressed up against him in a hot, passionate embrace. He places his hand ever so sweetly on my jaw with his other tangled in my hair. I wind my arms around his neck and pull his face to mine. As our lips meet, I wake up, sweating and pulse racing. It's just crazy.

I talked to Rose about it, and she is encouraging me to just go for it. Throw caution to the wind and take the plunge. She said she did it with Emmett because he wouldn't take that first step either.

"_Bella, if it's keeping you up at night, do something about it. You need to be well rested in case James decides to strike, and you won't be if you are so worried about this. It's the 21__st__ century after all. It's not unheard of. Besides, you initiated the first contact all of the other times. What's stopping you now?"_

She was right. The only thing stopping me is the fear of rejection. And the fear that he'll want more than I'm ready for. But, that shouldn't stop me because he won't even give me the kiss I'm ready for.

I looked over at the clock. Five in the morning. We would be getting up in half an hour. I thought about my dream again, and in that instant I knew, now was the time.

Before I lost my nerve, I sat up and placed my feet on the floor. I stood and moved toward the door. I stopped, listening. I couldn't hear his snore anymore which meant he was starting to wake up or he had rolled over.

I made my way down the hall to his room. The door was opened slightly, so I just pushed a little. Thankfully, it had well oiled hinges and didn't squeak. I continued my journey to his bedside.

I paused for a moment, just taking in the sight. He was so beautiful. The moon was shining in his window, casting light on his bronze hair, even more disheveled from sleep. He was laying on his stomach, giving me a perfect view of his toned and tanned back. Probably from running shirtless all the time. His face was relaxed. This was probably the most relaxed I had seen him in a while.

I moved to the other side so that I could see his face clearly. From this angle, the moon cast a halo over him, making him appear to be an angel. My guardian angel. I sat gently on the side of the bed, not wanting to scare him too much.

I reached out and touched his jaw, appreciating the strength of it. He jumped slightly, as I unintentionally startled him. His eyes widened as he noticed me sitting there.

"Bella?"

I placed a finger over his lips. He rolled onto his side, rising onto his elbow, and propped his head on his hand. I placed my hand once more on his cheek. Looking deep into a sea of green, I began a slow decent towards him. His eyes widened again, realizing what I was about to do.

"Bella, you don't…" I cut him off. "Shhh."

Then, ever so gently, my lips met his. At this point, I almost expected to wake up. Only, I didn't.

He sat up, making it easier on both of us. As he cupped my jaws in his hands, I placed mine on his chest. Our lips moved slowly and gently against each other, neither in a hurry to finish. Pausing to take a breath, I opened my eyes and found him gazing at me. I blushed, but he smiled and then moved to kiss me once more.

This time, he tipped his head enough to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue lightly along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I hadn't closed my eyes yet this time and found myself lost in his. When I opened, granting his request, we both moaned as our tongues met in a sensual dance. Neither wanted to dominate the other. It was a dance of mutual feeling.

I closed my eyes, losing myself in the sensations I was feeling. Just kissing this wonderful man made my toes tingle. He put his arms around me, pulling me closer. My arms went around his neck, my fingers wrapping themselves in his soft hair. Now, I was tingling all over. Never before had a kiss felt like this.

Needing to breathe, we both pulled back and then just leaned forward to hold each other. I could feel his breath on my neck, sending chills down my spine.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" I almost didn't hear him, he whispered his question so quietly.

"Probably as long as I have. It's kept me up at night." He pulled back and looked at me, a strange look on his face. "What?"

"Why didn't you say you weren't sleeping?"

I blushed. "Well, I was afraid that you weren't wanting to. So, I talked to Rose who said she had the same issue with Em. She told me just to go for it. So, as I lay there last night and this morning, not sleeping, I decided just to do it. The worst that could happen is you telling me no."

He chuckled. "That wouldn't have happened." He took my face in his hands. "I need to tell you something." His face was serious, to the point of almost scaring me.

I swallowed hard. This could be good or bad. I was praying like crazy that it wasn't going to be bad.

He looked down, then back up at me. He was beginning to sweat a little, showing clear signs of nervousness. "The thing is, Bella, I've, uh, been doing a lot of thinking. About us and our situation. And, I've come to a conclusion."

"What did you decide, Edward?" My voice was a little shaky, an after effect of the kiss and my own nervousness.

"I think I've fallen in love with you, Bella. No, I know I have." He gave me a gentle kiss on my lips and then said, "I love you."

**I know it's a rather short chapter, but the continuance of it will be uploaded later. Can't give ya'll too much at one time. lol Review and let me know your thoughts.**


	10. Making a Move Continued

**A/N: Everyone keeps asking for another update already. So, here is a continuance of the last chapter, in Edward's POV. I felt we should see it from his eyes. After all, waking up to your crush is something we can only dream about. And, Mizzugirl, I'm waiting for James to get his as well. It's coming. Just be patient.**

**

* * *

****EPOV**

I was running through a field, chasing Bella. She had the most beautiful smile on her face, her chestnut hair flowing out behind her. The flowers in this field definitely held no candle to her.

I finally caught up to her, picking her up and spinning her around. She threw her head back and let out the sweetest laugh. There was not a trace of worry on her face. She was so full of innocence and life.

I set her down in front of me, gazing into her chocolaty brown eyes, losing myself in them. I lowered my head to capture her lips in a kiss. Her lips were soft and lush. She put her hands on my biceps as I pulled her closer to me by her hips. Her body felt so good against mine.

I ran my hands up her back and into her hair, wrapping the loose curls around my fingers. I could feel her fingers playing with my own hair, gently tugging and causing me to have trouble with controlling myself. I pulled back and looked at her. She placed her hands on my face and said the words I've wanted to hear for a while now. "Edward, I love you."

"Oh, Bella. I love you too." I lowered my head once more, this time meeting her in the middle. She immediately opened her mouth, granting me access. As our tongues met, my heart soared. Never had I felt like this.

She touched my cheek once more, and it felt so real, so warm, that it caused me to jump.

The room was dark. _Great, it was just a dream._ Yet, I still felt the warmth on my cheek.

I looked up to find Bella staring down at me. _Wonderful, now dream Bella is haunting me in real life._ Then, something clicked inside me. My eyes widened in surprise as I realized that I wasn't dreaming.

"Bella?"

She placed a finger over my lips, silencing me. I rolled onto my side, propping myself on my elbow. The sleep had left me and now I was just curious. She placed her warm hand on my cheek again, capturing my full attention. For a few moments, she just stared into my eyes. Then, ever so slowly, she began to move towards me. It was in that moment that I figured out what she was going to do.

"Bella, you don't…" She cut me off with a soft "Shhhh."

Then, very gently, her lips met mine. They were just as soft and lush as they were in my dream. I almost thought I was asleep again.

I sat up, making it easier for both of us. I placed my hands on her face, cupping her jaws, and letting my fingers lose themselves in her hair. She put hers on my pecs causing my heart to race. Surely she felt it under her hands. We were moving slowly, not wanting to finish anytime soon. She had her eyes closed, but I was enjoying watching her. We pulled back to breathe, and when she opened her eyes and saw me looking at her, she blushed. I simply smiled at her and moved to kiss her again, not able to get enough of her lips.

I tipped my head slightly, deepening the kiss. Hoping I wasn't stepping over a line, I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, wanting to taste more of her. Her eyes were steady on mine as she opened, letting me in. We both let out a moan of ecstasy. My dreams never felt this good. Our kiss was a mutual need, neither wanting to dominate the other.

I moved to put my arms around her, wanting to pull her closer to me. I wanted her as close as possible. Her fingers went into my hair as her arms went around my neck. She tugged lightly and I could feel myself soar. _Yeah, definitely better than the dream._ I honestly felt like I was flying.

We pulled apart to breathe once more, but this time we continued to hold each other. She rested her head on my shoulder, her soft lips lightly touching my neck. It was causing some serious control issues.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" I wasn't sure if she heard me. I didn't mean for it to come out as such a silent whisper, but I was so caught in the moment, I was afraid of breaking it.

"Probably as long as I have. It's kept me up at night." I pulled away from her. I gave her a look that caused her to ask, "What?" _So, I wasn't the only one staying up at night over this, or dreaming about it constantly._

Not wanting to reveal myself as having the same issue, I asked, "Why didn't you say you weren't sleeping?"

She blushed a beautiful shade of scarlet. "Well, I was afraid that you weren't wanting to. So, I talked to Rose who said she had the same issue with Em. She told me just to go for it. So, as I lay there last night and this morning, not sleeping, I decided just to do it. The worst that could happen is you telling me no."

I chuckled slightly. "That wouldn't have happened." I took her face in my hands. I decided then and there that now was the time to get this off of my chest. "I need to tell you something."

She swallowed hard, wearing a terrified look on her face. I knew she thought this was bad news. Personally, I was hoping that she would accept it and not reject me.

I looked away from her and then back. I could feel the sweat start to bead up on my forehead. I had never been as nervous as I was right then. "The thing is, Bella, I've, uh, been doing a lot of thinking. About us and our situation. And, I've, uh, come to a conclusion."

Her voice was shaky as she asked, "What did you decide, Edward?" I wasn't sure who was more nervous at this point.

"I think I've fallen in love with you, Bella. No, I know I have." I gave her a soft kiss on her lips and then continued. "I love you."

Her smile was brighter than the one in my dream. "Edward, I love you too."

I kissed her again before speaking. "I know that you've been through a lot. So, we're going to take this slow and do it right. I don't want to do anything that will hurt you."

She laughed. "Why? Are you afraid of Em?" I hadn't thought of that. "Uh, yeah."

Before she could respond, my alarm sounded, telling us it was time to face the world.

* * *

I honestly thought all of last night and this morning was a dream until Bella came out of the bathroom and kissed me sweetly before we went up to the main house for breakfast. If I thought being away from her was hard before, today was downright miserable.

I had been thinking most of the morning about doing something special for Bella. But, like I told her, I wanted to do this right. So, I did what any properly brought up man would. I called Charlie.

"_Yeah. Swan here."_

"Um, hello, sir. This is Edward Masen."

"_Yeah."_

"Well, the thing is, I'm wanting to take Bella to dinner and wanted your permission first. I know she's an adult, but I still want your approval."

His response was definitely unexpected. He chuckled at me. _"I figured this would happen. Esme filled me in on you two."_

_Uh, oh._

"_I'll tell you what. You can date her."_ Great! _"But,"_ Oh, God! _"if you hurt her, I will make sure you disappear and no one will ever find you. I know good ole Emmett will help me in that task."_

I fell silent, unsure of what I should say at that point.

"_Do I make myself clear?"_

"Um, yes, sir. Uh, crystal, crystal clear." The line then went dead, signaling he hung up.

I noticed as I put my phone down that my hands were trembling. Yes, I was scared. It was not wonder the FBI loved him. If he could scare me over the phone, imagine what he could do to the suspects he interrogates.

But, now that I've gotten that out of the way, talking to Em will be no problem. Speaking of…

"Hey, Em?"

He looked up from his paperwork. "What's up, bro?"

I began to fidget, remembering my conversation with Charlie. "Well, I already talked to Charlie about it. But, uh, I want to make sure you're okay with it too."

He grinned. "Well, I know this is about Bella."

I could feel the heat rise into my face. "Yeah, I want to take her to dinner tonight."

"Dude, I don't have a problem with it. But, something tells me that Charlie gave you the threat."

I nodded, remembering word for word. "Actually, it was more of a promise. He even said he'd have you help."

"Count on it." He looked back down and began working on his papers again. I followed suit, figuring the discussion was over. "So, you love her, huh?"

I jerked my head up. "What?" He laughed, still working. "I've seen the way you look at her. It's the same look Jasper gives Ali. The same look I've seen in pictures of me and Rose."

I smiled, thinking back to this morning. "Yeah, I do."

He looked at me, seriousness on his face. "Be careful with her. I think you two can go far in the future. But, love needs time to grow, so take it slow." I nodded to him. "I intend to. We are moving at Bella's pace."

After that, all was quiet. We finished our paperwork and headed home.

**Yeah, I know. Copward turned coward by the big bad Charlie. lol But, you have to admit, it is sweet that he wanted his approval. I can't promise another update today. But, I am working on the next chapter. Just be patient. Review and let me know what you thought.**


	11. Date Interrupted

**They professed their love. Edward talked to her dad. Now, the date.**

**

* * *

****EPOV**

I was standing in my bathroom, staring at the mirror. My tie would just not work the way it was supposed to. Of course, this was mostly due to my nerves. Never in my life had I ever been so nervous before a date. Of course, I had never felt this way about anyone either.

I glanced at my watch and realized how late it was. We had to leave soon or we would be late for our reservations. I was taking Bella to _Godersi La Vita_. It was our local Italian restaurant. Translated it meant enjoy life, which is, ironically, what we were trying to do.

Finally giving up on the tie, I decided to just wear what I was in. I had on a simple, dark blue button up shirt and black pants. I pulled on my jacket and headed up to the main house to get Bella.

When I walked in the front door, I was accosted by Alice and Rose. "Guys, what's going on?"

They both laughed. "Nothing. She'll be down in just a second."

Sure enough, footsteps at the tops of the stairs caught my attention. I looked up and felt my breath stop.

There stood Bella in a beautiful midnight blue dress. It stopped just below her knees and tied around her neck. Her hair was hanging loose around her shoulders in curls. And, surprisingly, she was wearing heels. She also had on her signature blush. She was devastatingly gorgeous. I was going to have my hands full keeping guys away tonight.

When she reached me, I placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered one simple word in her ear. "Wow!"

This only managed to bring about another round of blushing.

While she was hugging Rose, Esme, and Alice, I was dragged away by the men.

Emmett played protector. "Behave yourself. If you hurt her, I hurt you."

Carlisle was just the opposite. "Don't worry about anything tonight but enjoying yourself."

Jasper just smiled. He always was a man of few words.

I was finally able to collect Bella and lead her out to my car. I never drove it to work because it just wasn't suitable for police work. It's a high gloss black 2009 BMW Z4 sDrive 30i. Of course, it wasn't suitable enough for Bella either. She deserved so much more.

We carried on a casual conversation the whole way to the restaurant. It was so nice that we could just be ourselves without a worry in the world.

* * *

**BPOV**

When I looked down the stairs and saw Edward, my heart stopped. He was so handsome in his suit. Yes, I'd seen him dressed for work before, but this was different.

I knew I was blushing the whole way down the stairs under his stare. I had never been looked at like that before.

He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek and whispered the word "wow" in my ear, causing my blush to fire up again. The feel of his breath on my ear caused more than just a blush to fire.

Before I could respond, he was dragged away by the guys. Alice immediately turned to me. "Now, Bells, don't worry about anything. Your purse is stocked with anything you may need. Breath mints, pepper spray, uh, protection." I blushed while the others laughed. "What? Better safe than sorry."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Ali." Rose took my hands and pulled me into an embrace. "Remember, hon, he's one of the good ones." I nodded and turned towards Esme, who had tears in her eyes.

"Esme, are you okay?" She smiled a watery smile and moved in front of me. "I'm just so happy, sweetie. You went through so much lately. Yet, you looked past that to what could possibly be a wonderful future for you. You're mother would be so proud."

I could feel the tears wanting to spring forward, so I quickly hugged her and made my way back to Edward.

When he led me outside, I was shocked at the car sitting there. I knew it was a BMW but that was as far as my car knowledge went. Other than that, I could tell you that it is what anyone would call a sexy car. And, it was a convertible.

He opened the door for me and I slid onto the leather seat. It was so comfortable.

He climbed in beside me, started the engine, and put the top down. I looked up and saw the night sky was cloudless and full of stars. Beautiful.

We talked on the way to the restaurant, and I finally asked the question that kept coming back to me. "Why don't you ever drive?"

He looked over at me and flashed his sexy crooked grin. "You think I want Em in here?"

I laughed, immediately seeing his point.

We pulled up to the restaurant. _Godersi La Vita. _I couldn't tell you how long I'd wanted to eat here. But, of course, it was something other than salad or grapefruit, so it was forbidden.

We walked up to the hostess. "Hi." She was staring hard at Edward. I know he's a handsome man, but hello, he's with someone. I stepped forward. "Hi. We have reservations. Masen for two."

She shot me a slightly evil look but corrected herself when Edward looked at her from me. "Right this way." She led us to our table and walked away without further comment.

"Well, that was interesting." Edward's comment was dripping with humor. "What?"

"Is my Bella jealous?" I snorted. "Yeah, right. She just needs to learn to keep her tongue in her mouth instead of drooling over someone else's man."

He smirked. "Oh, so I'm your man now?"

I blushed profusely, not realizing exactly what I had said. "Um, well…"

"I don't mind. As long as you're mine as well." I looked up to find him with a loving expression on his face. "Sounds good to me."

The clearing of a throat pulled us from our gaze. "Can I take your order?" Great, so we're going to go through this again. The waiter wouldn't even glance in Edward's direction. But, he changed that quickly.

"We'll both take the mushroom ravioli and some red wine." He finally looked over, cowering slightly when he saw the look on Edward's face. "Uh, yes sir. Right away."

"Is my Edward jealous?" I couldn't help the giggle that slipped out. He blushed when he realized what happened. "Yeah, right. He just needs to learn to keep his tongue in his mouth instead of drooling over someone else's woman."

I laughed at his using the exact words I threw at him.

A few minutes later, we were dining on the most delectable ravioli I had ever tasted. I didn't speak until we were finished. "Oh, man. That was awesome. How'd you know it was my favorite?"

He smiled. "Esme. She said you always asked for it when you visited her with your mom."

I smiled fondly at the memories. "I miss those days."

I was going to say more but the look on his face stopped me. He wasn't even looking at me either. He was looking over my shoulder.

"Edward? What is it?" I waved my hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"We need to go."

He threw cash on the table to cover the meal and tip. As we turned to leave, I saw what caught his attention.

Sitting two tables behind us was none other than my own nightmare. James.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was watching as Bella was animatedly eating her dinner. You could tell she hadn't had the ravioli in a while. Esme told me it was her favorite, so of course, I wouldn't order anything else for her.

She was telling me about the old days when a flash of blonde caught my eye. I looked up and my blood froze. There was James, two tables away.

I heard Bella trying to get my attention. The only thing I heard was the voice inside me saying, "Get out! Now!"

Thankfully, we were finished. I pulled out my wallet and threw enough money on the table to cover the bill and the tip, although the only tip I wanted to give the waiter was proper etiquette on not staring at other men's girlfriends.

"We need to go." Bella didn't argue; she just stood up and followed.

Then, I didn't feel her behind me. I turned and saw she had stopped and was staring at James. Only instead of fear, I saw something else on her face. Something that sent a shot of pride through me. Her face was full of anger and strength. She was full of fight.

I took her hand and pulled her away from him and out to the car. After a quick check to make sure he didn't do anything to it, we hastily made our way home. I was already forming a plan.

I took out my cell and called Emmett. I made plans for him to meet us at the guest house after making sure the main house was secure. We pulled in the drive and Bella and I ran to my house.

As I locked the front door behind me, I asked her the all important question. "Do you have the .38 here?" In a response, she ran into the bedroom and brought it out. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go ahead and get changed. Meet me back in here. Make sure it's something you can move easily in. Something tells me tonight is the night."

She reached out and pulled my head to hers, giving me a quick, hard kiss, and then ran into the room to change. I unbuttoned the first couple buttons of my shirt. I ran into my own room to pull on a pair of jeans. I, then, went back into the living room to pull on my running shoes.

Bella came back out and I pulled her into a tight embrace, not wanting to let her go yet.

Three quick raps on the door drew my attention. I looked out the peep hole and seen that it was Emmett. I let him in, quickly relocking the door. "Everyone up there ready?"

He nodded. "Let's get him, man."

As Em and Bella went to sit on the couch, I turned out my lights and then joined them. Then, we waited.

**I know, I know! I just had to kill their date, didn't I? I promise. I'll make it up to them in the end. Review and let me know what you thought.**


	12. Fighting for Life

After sitting there for about three hours, Edward insisted I go to bed. Emmett had gone up to the main house to check on things and see Rose. He was, understandably, worried about the lack of events taking place. Naturally, I wanted to argue about going to bed. Edward wouldn't hear it. So, I went into his room and lay down on his bed. At first, I rested on the opposite side I remembered him using. But, then, I decided I wanted to have him close. So, I rolled onto his side and put the .38 under my pillow so that I could keep it close. I even had my hand rested on it. Yes, the safety was on.

There was no moon outside, just the stars. It would have been serene had I not known the threat that lurked in those shadows.

I could feel my eyelids sliding closed slowly. Just as I drifted off, I heard a crash in the living room. Tightening my grip on the gun, I quietly, but quickly, slid down beside the bed. Breathing as softly as I could, I listened to the sounds in the living room, flinching every time I heard a bang.

* * *

**EPOV**

I finally got Bella to go lay down. I was a little uneasy having her out here with only me in case James decided to make his move. I was checking my watch every minute, waiting for Emmett to come back.

Restless, I got up and went to the fridge for a bottle of water. Just as I turned to walk back to the couch, the front door busted open.

No words were spoken. I reached for my gun as he charged me. He hit my arm, knocking it lose, and tackling me to the ground. I felt a fist connect with my jaw as he whispered out, "The bitch is mine. Now, you can both die."

I rolled him over and started landing punches to his face. I wasn't prepared for what he did next.

I felt a sharp pain shoot through me. I rolled off of him and felt for my side. Something wasn't right. When I pulled my hand away, it was coated in blood.

He stood up, flashed me an evil smirk, and then made his way to my room.

"Bella!" I tried to warn her, the attempt making the pain worse. I couldn't even move. So, I did what I could.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell. I pushed Em's speed dial number. "Em, need you now man." Then, I sunk into darkness.

* * *

**BPOV**

The noise in the living room stopped. Then, I heard the thing that made my heart drop. "Bella!"

Edward's voice didn't sound right.

The bedroom door slammed open and the light flipped on. "Little pig, little pig. Where are you?"

Slipping the gun in the back of my waistband, I slowly slid myself under the bed, hoping I could work my way out of the room before he caught me. I could hear his movements as they made their way around the room to the other side of the bed I was just on.

"I know you're in here you whore. Come out and I'll go easy on you before I kill you."

There was always so much I wanted to say to him. And now that I had a chance, I wasn't able to.

The room went silent. Great, now I couldn't tell where he was. I went to slide further toward the side the door was on. A sudden pull on my hair stopped me. I screamed out in pain.

James pulled me out and stood me up before slapping me across the face. "Now, I'm gonna finish what I started a few months ago."

He didn't know everything Edward and Emmett taught me. I wasn't about to forget it. Especially after his next words. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I'm gonna take care of you like I did your boyfriend out there."

I could feel the rage rise up in me. I had flashbacks of all of the times he beat me and raped me and just let go.

I started punching him in his face. "You bastard! I hate you! I hope you burn in hell!" He grabbed my hands in his and reciprocated the action. A sickening crack told me I now had a broken nose. He pushed me to the floor, yelling, "You little weakling. Surely you didn't think you could beat me."

His foot connected with my sides a couple times before I finally had enough. I grabbed his foot as he made to kick me again, and I twisted it, catching him off guard and causing him to fall. I quickly climbed on top of him and began punching every surface I could find.

Somehow he managed to push me off again, causing me to hit my head against the dresser. I was stunned at first and barely made out that he was climbing to his feet. When my vision cleared, I saw he had a knife in his hand, already covered in blood. He began to laugh. Edward.

As the sobs began to rack through me, I suddenly remembered the .38. Looking around, I saw it lying under the dresser. It must have slipped free during the fight. I reached over and pulled the gun out. His laughing stopped short. Apparently he remembered my best skill. "Isabella, now you don't want to…" His reasoning was cut off by the sound of the gun shot. Blood began to trickle down his neck as he fell to the floor, grasping the hole in his throat.

Not wasting another moment, I ran back into the living room. At that moment, Emmett was coming through the door with Carlisle. Edward was turning gray and barely breathing.

Emmett grabbed my shoulders as Carlisle went to work on him. "Bells, stay back, sweetie. We called 911 already. They're on their way. Where is he?"

I pointed toward the bedroom. As he made to go that way, I told him, "He isn't dead, but he won't be moving too quickly."

He stopped and looked back at me. "What do you mean?" I merely held up the gun in my hand. "He tried to stab me with the knife he got Edward with." He took the gun from me and then went into the bedroom.

A sound at the doorway caught my attention. Six paramedics were coming in. Two went to help Edward while two came toward me. I allowed them to lead me to the ambulance, not wanting to hinder any help they would give Edward. I'm assuming the other two went to the bedroom.

I sat in the back, waiting for any sign of movement from the house. I flinched as the paramedic taped up my nose. He suggested I go to the hospital just to make sure I didn't get a concussion. I just nodded, not paying much attention.

Something caught my eye in the yard. Jasper was running toward the guest house. Right behind him was Alice, Rose, and Esme. Only, they didn't go to the house. They turned and started in my direction.

However, before they could may lay me, Esme stopped them. "When everyone is cleared out, get Bella some clothes and meet us at the hospital. I'm going to ride with her. The officers just pulled up, so make sure you clear it with them first. And remember, it's not going to be pretty in there."

They nodded and went to wait by the front door. Esme climbed in beside me and took my hand. As we left the yard, I began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Esme. I didn't mean to bring this into your home. I'm so sorry."

She reached over to hold me, shooting a dirty look at the medic when he tried to stop her. "Now, you listen to me, young lady. This is not your fault. Do you hear me? Don't ever say that again."

I just nodded, tears still pouring down my cheeks. "I called Charlie for you. He's on his way." Once more, I just nodded.

This time, instead of looking at Esme, I looked at the paramedic. "Is he going to be okay?"

He never said anything, just shared a look with Esme. I knew that look. It said they didn't know. Fresh tears began to make their way down my cheeks and my shoulders shook from my sobs. Yet again, Esme took me in her arms and held me the rest of the way to the hospital.

* * *

**EmPOV**

I couldn't believe this was happening. I shouldn't have left them alone. Bella was beaten up. Edward was laying on this floor, bleeding to death. I knew it was bad. The look on Carlisle's face told me that.

I looked over and saw Rose and Alice standing by the door, crying silent tears. I walked over and took them both in my arms. "It'll be okay." I didn't know what else to say.

Rose looked up at me, her beautiful eyes rimmed in red. "We're supposed to get Bella some clothes. I can't go in there. I'm sure Ali feels the same." I nodded, knowing what she was asking. "I'll be right back."

I glanced in Edward's room as I walked by. The paramedics were working on James. I looked at his neck and saw the shot. It was in the vicinity of his artery. I had to hand it to Charlie. He taught his daughter to shoot and to shoot well. But, I knew Bella. She would never intentionally kill someone.

Continuing on my path, I went into the guest room and grabbed up Bella's gym bag, throwing different things into it, not sure what she'd need. Then, I went back out to the girls.

The medics had finally gotten Edward stable enough to move him. And, they were moving fast. They loaded him into one of the remaining ambulances and sped away, Carlisle sitting in the front since they were still working on Edward.

I loaded Rose into the Tahoe and waited until Jasper and Alice had Esme's Mercedes pulled out of the garage. We then followed the ambulance. I can say this because I know my family. All of us were saying a silent prayer that Edward would pull through. Bella needed him to survive. If he didn't, she might not either.

**I had originally killed off James. But, I have better plans for him. I know ya'll are probably getting tired of me hurting the major characters. But, like I said before, I'll repay them. I wanted to put in Emmett's POV this time just so we could see someone else's thoughts for a moment. I hope you enjoyed. Review and let me know.**


	13. Living for Love

**So, here's the next chapter. After this, I'll be posting the Epilogue. Yes, our story is coming to an end. Please, don't hate me. I've gotten great reviews lately on this story, as well as my other story. I hope you've enjoyed the journey.**

**

* * *

**The doctor finally released me, telling me I needed to take it easy. Sure, easy for him to say. He told me that in addition to my broken nose, I needed three stitches in the back of my head from the dresser, and I also had five bruised ribs. But, I wasn't worried about me. My worry was in the operating room.

I heard when they arrived with Edward. At that point, I no longer focused on what was happening to me. I just walked aimlessly to the waiting room to sit with the rest of the family. Only, I didn't sit. I paced.

I could feel their eyes on me. I didn't care. I just wanted to see Edward. I wanted to hold him in my arms. I wanted to kiss him, to tell him how much I love him.

Someone put their arms around me to lead me back to the chairs. I caught a familiar whiff of a scent I hadn't smelled in over a year. Dad.

I turned into my father's chest and just let out the tears. I knew he would be uncomfortable, but he never let me down. He just tightened his arms. "He's going to be alright, Bells."

I looked up into brown eyes identical to my own. There was so much conviction there. "How do you know?"

He smiled, a sad but earnest smile. "He loves you. He'll do anything for you, including fight."

"Dad, it's my fault he's hurt." I could feel him place a finger under my chin.

"Look at me, Bells." I turned my head. "This is not your fault. James is the reason he's hurt."

I flinched slightly when I heard that name. For some reason, I heard a deep chuckle come from my father. "I hear you still shoot as well as you always have." In spite of the situation, I found myself smile slightly. "I never forgot what you taught me." My dad always said, "Shoot to incapacitate. Never kill unless there is no other choice."

He held me tight as we waited. The time ticked by. I couldn't tell if it was going slow or fast. It just ticked. It was all I heard. I looked at the clock above the doors.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was surrounded in darkness. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. A slight wind began to blow and the surroundings began to lighten. There in front of me stood a figure.

She had long brown curly hair. "Bella?" The woman turned around.

She looked a lot like Bella, but it wasn't her. This woman had blue eyes. But, her face was the same shape as Bella's. "Who are you?"

She laughed. "You haven't figured it out yet? And, here I thought you were one of the smartest one's Bella has ever dated. You're definitely the sweetest."

My eyes widened. "Are you Renee?" She nodded, still smiling sweetly at me. "Am I dead?" I didn't want to be. I had just found love. I didn't want to let it go yet.

"No, love. You aren't. You're more in a limbo type state. I just wanted a chance to talk to you before you went back."

I walked over to her and we both sat down. "She's amazing." Renee turned to look at me. "Yes, she is."

"I love her. More than life." She giggled. "I know. You took a knife for her. She took care of James for you."

I was shocked to say the least. "How did…"

"Honey, I'm in Heaven. I've been watching over both Charlie and Bella since that accident. Last year was hard to watch, seeing her go through that. But, I just had a feeling that something good would come to her. And, then, you did. Although, it took you two long enough."

I smiled. "We didn't want to rush it. I don't want to ruin this." She reached over and took my hand. "I completely understand. I will say, I love how she woke you up with your first kiss."

I began to blush. This was definitely getting personal. She must have noticed. "Don't worry. I won't watch that special moment. Although, I'd love to have grandchildren one day. And, with the two of you as parents, they're going to be beautiful."

"Wait. What do you mean? The docs said…" She cut me off by standing up. "I have to go. Tell Bella and Charlie I love them." Then, before anything else was said, she left. Actually, she just vanished. Disappeared right before my eyes.

_What did she mean? Her grandchildren will be beautiful? What does she know?_

I was expecting my world to go back to darkness, but it never happened. Instead, my head became foggy.

"_When do you think he'll come around?"_

"_I'm not sure. It's really up to him."_

"_So, Carlisle, he's really going to be okay?"_

"_Yes, sweetie."_

"Bella?" It was the first name that came to mind.

"_He spoke! Did you hear that? Say it again, Edward. Say my name."_

"Bella." I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring into the eyes of my angel.

"Oh, baby. Sweetie. I love you so much." Bella tried her hardest to hug me.

"Whoa, Bella. He just woke up. Give him a chance to breathe." Uncle Carlisle chuckled at her eagerness. She blushed.

"Edward, I need to explain something to you real quick." I looked at my uncle. "We had to remove your right kidney. It was too far damaged by the knife to save. This shouldn't be a problem. Your left kidney is in perfect condition. The only condition is that you'll have to have a urinalysis done every year and your blood pressure needs to be checked at the same time. Other than that, there will be no other special conditions."

I nodded, wanting to get back to gazing at my beautiful Bella. When I looked back at her, I noticed something I'd missed before. "Bella, love, what happened to your nose?"

She blushed. "Well, I didn't want James to feel too bad, so I let him get in a swing or two before I returned the favor."

I gave her a cross look. "Tell me what happened." I shot a look to the others asking for privacy. When they were gone, I turned back to her.

She sat on the edge of my bed and took my hand in hers. "He caught me off guard. Hit me. So, I punched him a few times before he pushed me to the ground. He broke my nose. Bruised a few of my ribs and then I started fighting back again, once I could get him back on the floor. He pushed me off again. I hit my head on the dresser, got a couple stitches from that. He started to come at me with the knife. I got him with the gun."

"Your mom said you took care of him." She looked up at me. I didn't think she'd heard my whisper. "What did you say?"

"When I was still out of it, your mother came to me." At her expression, I continued with, "I know this sounds crazy, but she did. She wanted me to tell you and your dad that she loves you." I didn't mention the children. I didn't want to upset her anymore.

"Edward, I didn't kill him. I couldn't. I'm not like him. But, I know that he's still in surgery. The detectives are waiting for word from the doctor. There is a chance he might not make it."

The look on her face was one of despair. "Bella, you are not a bad person. You are a wonderful person. It's okay that you didn't kill him. I will praise you for fighting back. You didn't let him control you this time. That's all I could ever ask of you."

Instead of responding, she just leaned forward and laid her head on my chest. "I was so worried that I'd lost you. I don't think I could go on without you."

"I had to fight for you. What we have is special and I wasn't about to let it go. You're stuck with me, love."

"There's no place I'd rather be."

**After I post the epilogue, I may be going on hiatus for a short period. I have a few weeks left of this term which involves a lot of papers. I tend to get sidetracked when I'm in the middle of a story. I promise, I'll be starting a new one soon. Just be patient with me. Please, read and review. Let me know what you think. I love you guys. Almost as much as I love Copward. :)**


	14. Epilogue

**I had every intention of waiting to post this. Naturally, I couldn't help myself. I've also decided to not wait before starting my next story. It's already in the works. I can't promise when it will be up, but hopefully, it won't take too long. Just keep checking.**

**

* * *

**It had been a year since that fateful evening. The day after Edward woke up, he asked my father for permission to marry me. The day after that, he asked me to marry him and gave Ali and Rose exactly one month to plan our wedding, otherwise we were going to elope. The looks on their faces were priceless. I couldn't have been happier to become Mrs. Bella Masen.

The gate slid open, and I walked up to the front desk, checking my gun and signing the guest register. In addition to the wedding, I made a career decision as well. I became certified to work in law enforcement, but I also work as a counselor for domestic abuse cases. I think it helps the victims to know that they have a police officer on their side that truly understands what they are going through. My family supported my decision completely, knowing my reasons for doing so.

James was found guilty on three counts of attempted murder, two on me and one on Edward. He was also convicted of the sexual assault charges as well. He was now spending the rest of his life in a maximum security prison. I'm sure he was receiving in here what he gave to me. And, as twisted as that may sound, it pleased me to no end.

"Right this way, Officer Masen." I couldn't get enough of that. The guard led me to the visiting area, and I sat at the chair by the Plexiglas window. I didn't wait long.

I looked up to see James approaching. For a man who was always dressing in the latest style, nothing looked better on him than that neon orange color. He sat down and picked up the phone. I did the same.

"What do you want?" His eyes were void of any emotion. The last year must have been hard on him. Funny, the last year was great for me.

"I just wanted to tell you that you didn't break me. In spite of you, I managed to take control of my life and now I'm helping others like me. I'm happy now. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"You're still my bitch." Where that used to cause me to tremble in fear, I now felt nothing. In fact, it made me smile.

"No, honey." I looked over at the 300 pound man smiling at James. "You're his bitch."

With that, I hung up and walked away. "Guard, I'm ready." The guard let me out, and I went back to the front to collect my weapon. I made my way out to the parking lot.

Leaning against our police cruiser was my bronze haired hubby. He was giving me that crooked grin that always got my pulse racing. I walked into his arms and whispered, "Let's go home."

* * *

We walked through the door of our house and before it even shut, my legs were tackled. I reached down and petted the head of our German Sheppard, Jake. He was Edward's K-9 for work, but at home, he was just a big baby.

Edward had joined the K-9 unit not long after he got out of the hospital. We felt it would be better for him because Jake would be doing most of the hard work then.

I went in and sat on the couch, quickly joined by both Edward and Jake, one on either side. Edward put his arm around me while Jake put his head on my belly. He had become extremely possessive over the last nine months. He also loved to feel little Renee kick.

That's right. The doctors were wrong. I conceived not long after our wedding and was due anytime now. We were naming our little girl Elizabeth Renee, after both of our mothers.

I was just about asleep when a sharp pain woke me. "Edward. I think it's time." Both Edward and Jake sprang into action. Edward was trying to help me while Jake was trying to protect. If I hadn't been in so much pain, it would have been hilarious.

"Jake, down." He backed off. Sometimes I think he listened to me more than he did to Edward. Only at home though.

We made our way to the car, Edward calling everyone on the way. They were all excited when they learned that we would be having a baby.

We arrived at the hospital mere minutes later. Sometimes I think Edward and Ali went to the same driving school. He carried me in, not wanting me to walk. "My wife's having a baby!"

The nurses and doctors laughed. This is the same man who acted like losing a kidney was no big deal. Yet, his wife goes into labor, and you'd think the world was ending.

They quickly wheeled me into a delivery room, making Edward put on a gown. "Bella," Dr. Jones called to me. "Do you want the epidural? If so, we have to move quick. You're progressing much more quickly than we expected."

I nodded, the pain already becoming more than I could bear. The anesthesiologist came in and had me roll on my side so he could begin the medication. In no time, I was feeling the relief.

I settled back down, and Edward took my hand. "This is it, love. We'll be seeing our baby girl soon." He told me right after we found out about little Elizabeth that my mother mentioned grandchildren when she came to him.

The doctor came back an hour later and told me it was time to push. By that time, the whole family had collected in the waiting room, including my father. I had Esme on one side of me and Edward on the other. Both were holding a hand.

Dr. Jones got into position and checked me. "Now, Bella, when I say, I want you to push. Hold it for 10 counts. Now, push."

I could hear both Esme and Edward counting as I bared down as hard as I could. "Okay, relax, Bella."

I sat back, trying to catch my breath. "One more big push and this little girl will be here. She's moving real fast." Something in the doctor's voice alarmed me.

"Now, push." The counting started again. Moments later, I heard the most wonderful sound. My baby crying.

The doctor passed Lizzie off to the nurse who then brought her to me. I was just beginning to cuddle her good when the doctor told her to take her back. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Bella. I need you to push again." We all shouted together, "What?"

"Please, Bella. Just push again." So, I did as he asked. I grabbed both Esme and Edward's hands and pushed as hard as I could. Only this time, I felt pain. I screamed.

"That's it. Just a little more." A cry erupted in the air. The doctor had a huge grin on his face. "Twins! It's another girl!"

Edward and I exchanged a look. "How is this possible? The sonogram only ever showed one."

He smiled as he handed the second baby to the nurse. "Well, it's not normal, but occasionally one twin will hide behind another."

We laughed. What else can you do? First, I'm told I'll never have even one child. Now, I have two. "Edward, what do we name her?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about Carlie Antonia? For our fathers?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

**EPOV**

I ran out into the waiting room. Esme wanted me to deliver the news. I knew just the way.

Everyone stood up as I approached, expectant looks on their faces.

"Bella and Lizzie are doing just fine. Lizzie was 5 pound 4 ounces and 18 inches long."

They gave me a funny look. My uncle spoke up. "Edward, isn't that on the small side?"

I grinned. "Carlie is just as small." Here it comes. "What?" I laughed. "Yeah, that's what we said. We have two little girls. Twins. They are identical in every way except for their eyes. They both have brown curls that have highlights the same bronze color as my hair. Yes, Ali, they already have highlights. But, Lizzie has brown eyes while Carlie has green. They just took them to the nursery to do the full check up if you want to see them."

I didn't get out another word before everyone took off down the hall. I, on the other hand, went back to my wonderful wife's room. I sat down beside her on the bed.

She looked up at me, her eyes half closed from exhaustion. "I love you, Edward."

I smiled and kissed her gently. "I love you, Bella."

We both closed our eyes, knowing that they would be bringing our beautiful girls back soon for their feeding. I knew then, no matter what life through at us, we would make it.

* * *

**BPOV**

I had two beautiful little girls and a husband that was sent from Heaven. My mother must have really been watching over me.

Esme had left to go to the nursery with the twins while Edward went to spread the news. I couldn't believe how tired I was. Not that it should surprise me.

Edward came back a few minutes later and sat beside me on the bed. I looked up at him, my eyes already half closed, waiting for me to take a nap before the girls came back for their feeding.

"I love you, Edward."

He smiled at me and gave me a gentle kiss. "I love you, Bella."

We both closed our eyes. I knew then, no matter what life through at us, we would make it. After all, I already showed life that I could survive the worst. And, thanks to Edward and my family, I was finally free.

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I couldn't help the ending. If you read my other story, you know I'm a sucker for happy endings. Please, review. And, keep checking my profile. Hopefully, I'll have chapter one of my new story up soon.**


End file.
